The Lost Soul
by SqueezeAlien
Summary: Hades looked down at the woman, she was begging him to save the baby he did but for a price. He got to name the boy Jayden Acheron Cross and take his soul when the time came Hades would take him. Sixteen years later Jayden finds out he's a son of Poseidon
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I have decided to rewrite this story to make it more close to the novels. I've recently read the Heroes of Olympus...again and when I looked over this story I saw some inconsistencies so that's what stemmed this rewrite. I hope you guys like this new version of chapter one and the rest of the story will be up in the coming weeks depending how busy school gets. **

**I don't own PJO.**

**Chapter One**

**Jayden Acheron Cross...Son of Poseidon?**

Tears streamed down her beautiful face and she prayed to the gods to save her son. It didn't matter he had a job to do and Death had to take her newborn son. Thantos glanced down at his tablet and then up at the clock, the child had three minutes to live. Another look at the tablet and the child's intended name was gone. Death looked into the room, Hades stared back at him. The child would live and be his champion.

The mother had traded her son's soul for life. Jayden Acheron Cross belonged to the Underworld as much as he did to the sea. Thantos peeled himself from the wall and moved on to his next appointment in the next ward.

* * *

><p><em>Fourteen Years Later…<em>

Jayden tossed the pill back and gulped down the water. He hated his ADHD medication because it always made him sleepy and moody. He agreed to the medicine because he was putting too much strain on his mother. This way she wouldn't have to worry about him being kicked out of another school.

"Let me see." His mom asked. He had a bad habit of hiding the pill under his tongue instead of swallowing it. His mom always found out, he tended to end up in the principal's office when he didn't take his meds. "Open up."

Begrudgingly he opened his mouth and lifted his tongue. His mom smiled and handed him his lunch. "Thanks mom."

"Have a nice day." She said with one of her special smiles.

He didn't know if that was going to happen but he smiled back at her and walked out of their apartment. Beck was waiting for him at the end of the street, looking as nervous as Jayden felt. Against all odds they had made it to their first day of high school.

"_The Second Titan War has been won but another enemy stirs." _

Jayden's eyes widened at the voice that plagued his nightmares. Despite knowing the voice wasn't real he looked around. Across the street stood a man with skin so white and shoulder length black hair, his intense stare locked on Jayden. Without a doubt the voice belonged to this mysterious stranger.

"_You play no role in the Prophecy of Seven. The enemy you will face isn't Greek or Roman. For now you can continue this peaceful life, my champion." _

Jayden felt a burning pain shoot up his arm. It felt like someone was pressing hot iron onto his skin, branding him like they did to farm animals. He was no farm animal. He pushed the sleeve of his plaid shirt up to his elbow, tattooed onto his forearm was a three headed dog sitting on top of five squiggly lines. The letters _ACPLS_ were tattooed underneath the lines.

Across the street the mysterious man was gone but the tattoo remained.

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Later…<em>

Jayden ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the empty bag of bread, there had only been enough bread to make one sandwich and both he and his sister were hungry. He cut the sandwich in two triangles and gave the seemingly bigger piece to his little sister. Taking the jug of apple juice he poured the remaining juice into two cups, an even amount in each cup. He poured a handful of potato chips onto his plate and left his sister with the rest of the bag. They really needed to go grocery shopping.

Removing the top piece of bread from his sandwich Jayden placed some of the smaller pieces of chips onto the ham. He liked his sandwiches with a bit of a crunch to them and potato chips where the epitome of crunchiness. As he lifted his sandwich up to his mouth he noticed that his sister was staring at him curiously.

"What's up?" he asked taking a bite and loving the crunchy sound the chips made.

"What happened to your dad?" Aura asked, sadness coating her kaleidoscope eyes. Jayden may not miss his stepfather, in his opinion they were better off without him, but he was Aura's dad and she missed him. "Do you know where he is?"

"He left mom before I was born. Mom says that he loved the ocean so I guess that he's living in some huge house by the beach." He answered leaning back in his chair. He fixed his gaze on a crack in the ceiling and wondered what kind of man his father was, if his father ever thought of him. "Don't worry your dad isn't like mine, he loves you. He'll still be around for birthdays and holidays."

She nodded, though she looked like she didn't believe it, and they ate the rest of their meal in silence. Even though Jayden hated his stepfather he didn't want his siblings to feel like he did. Unloved by one of the two people who are supposed to love you the most. In a perfect world no one would feel like that but the world was as perfect as it was square.

When they were done eating he cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen. Once the kitchen was as clean as it could be he sat down opposite Aura and began his pile of end-of-the-semester homework. Teachers loved to pile on the homework at the end of the year like the students didn't have tests to study for. For the next ten days he had to keep his nose in the books. Acing his classes wouldn't be easy but he had to, his mom promised that if he passed his classes she'd him an iPod for his birthday.

The sound of the door opening drew his attention away from his biology homework. His mom walked in carrying his sleeping brother and a bag of groceries. Without being told Jayden walked out of the apartment to get the rest of the groceries from the car. There weren't that many bags, he could take them up to the apartment in one go.

"Thanks, sweetie but I could have gotten them." His mom said when he walked into the apartment with all of the bags. "I know you have some difficult tests to study for."

"It's no big deal mom." Jayden shrugged.

"Jayden Acheron Cross, school is a very big deal." His mom said giving him a look that said, _you're going to college no questions asked_.

"I know mom, I meant taking a short break was no big deal." Jayden said suppressing an eye roll. "But of you don't want any help I'll sit back down and study my brain out."

"Sit, there's not that much to put away." She said taking the things out of one of the plastic bags.

"Hey mom, am I like my father?" His father had been in the back of his mind since his talk with Aura. He wanted to know things about the man that ruined his mother's life, the man she once loved so deeply. "What was he like?"

Judging by her stunned expression and lack of words she clearly wasn't expecting him to ask about his father. Every now and then he'd ask questions, they almost always went unanswered.

"You're a perfect blend of the two of us and something that is all your own." Another vague answer to a heavy question. "You both share a love for the ocean and you look like his side of the family."

Absentmindedly Jayden rolled his sea green eyes. He knew all of that already.

* * *

><p>"We need to send an extraction group immediately to Abraham Lincoln High School in Manhattan." Dionysus said seriously. He popped the top on his can of Diet Coke and took a sip. "Poseidon's second son is there."<p>

"What do you mean second son?" Chiron asked arching a brow questioningly. "He only has one demigod son."

"According to Hades there is a second one." Dionysus said blandly. "Apparently the brat was marked for death and the mother struck a deal with Hades. She gave him the kid's soul in exchange for the kid's life. Hades has kept him hidden from everything and everyone, including Poseidon."

"Hades told you all of this?" Chiron questioned. It was clear that the centaur was having a hard time believing that Hades would confide in Dionysus.

"He told me enough." Dionysus shrugged.

Annabeth knew better than to eavesdrop on private conversations but when she heard that Poseidon had a second son she couldn't walk away. Percy had a brother. There was another child of the Big Three, possibly more dangerous due to his connection with Hades. She had to tell Percy when she saw him later at his graduation. Forgetting that she needed to talk to Chiron she walked out of the big house and set off to do some research on the Lord of the Underworld.

* * *

><p>Jayden stared at his reflection, trying to pick out which of his features belonged to his mother and which belonged to his father. The only thing that he seemed to have inherited from his mother was his light brown hair and not even all of it, the black tips and streaks belonged to his father. He pulled on a dark blue long-sleeve and tucked his black jeans into his boots. Walking out of the bathroom he shouldered his backpack and grabbed a Pop Tart from the box on the table. He took another Pop Tart and a Capri Sun before kissing his mom goodbye and heading out the door.<p>

Summer was just one day away and despite having to find a summer job Jayden was looking forward to the break from school. He was going to be sixteen in less than a week and for he was going paintballing with his friends. That was going to be a blast and he couldn't wait anymore. Before summer could start he had to endure the last day of school. It was a pointless day since classes were only eighteen minutes long but some teachers were offering extra credit and he wasn't going to pass that up.

There at the bottom of his locker underneath all of his returned work and trash was his English book. _How did so much trash get in here_, he mused as he picked up the book. He was beyond glad that he had found the textbook because he couldn't afford to be charged for it. _Ugh, why is it so sticky? _

"Cleaning out your locker Jayden." He turned to find his neighbor Sophia standing beside him. She poked her head in and wriggled her nose in disgust. Jayden found it cute. "It smells like something died in there."

"Really?" He asked taking a whiff. He smelled nothing too bad. "I guess I'm used to it. So I finally found my English book."

"It's a shame you don't need it any more." Sophia said leaning away from his locker. "Seriously Jay next year don't use your locker as a trashcan there are plenty of those around."

"I only promise to try Soph." Jayden said. "How mad do you think Mrs. Monroe will be if I returned this book to the library like this?"

Sophia looked up and tapped her chin like she was deep in thought. "On a scale of one to ten about a twenty. I bet her eye would twitch too."

"Well I guess I should clean this up." Jayden said holding up the book. He shut his locker and turned to Sophia. "I'll see you tonight."

Sophia's smile was perfectly imperfect and Jayden couldn't help but smile too. "You and Beck are going down. Pizza is going to be on you two."

"No you and Torin will be paying for our dinner tonight." Jayden laughed at the horrified expression on Sophia's face. She knew that losing their video game tournament meant losing a lot of money since he and Beck could each finish a large pizza on their own and still be hungry. "See you then, Sophie."

"Don't call me that!" She yelled after him.

* * *

><p>"My parents signed me up for an SAT prep class." Beck said as they walked to Jayden's apartment. "They say that ADHD and dyslexia shouldn't keep me from going to college."<p>

"My mom bought me one of those incredibly thick prep books." Jayden said shaking his head. "You're wicked smart Beck, I'm sure you'll get into college."

Someone was following them. Jayden couldn't explain how he knew, it was like a sixth sense, he just did. Hoping to lose their pursuer Jayden grabbed Beck by the wrist and quickly ducked into a side street. Quickening his pace he led Beck down the street picking a random street to turn onto.

"What the heck man? We're lost." Beck exclaimed pulling his wrist from Jayden's grip.

"No we're not." Jayden said hoping he sounded convincing. At Beck's arched brows Jayden added, "We're being followed."

"How can you be sure?" Beck asked looking around.

"Don't you get that feeling?" Jayden asked.

"Jayden Acheron Cross and Beck Taylor I shall end you before you can meddle in our business." A hissing voice said.

"Watch out!" someone yelled at them.

A wad of purple spit shot out at them from nowhere. Jayden pushed Beck to the ground a little bit peeved that someone was spitting at them. Jayden looked up in time to see a boy around seventeen in a graduation cap and gown running towards them. He shed the gown and cap, reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out something that resembled a pen, a bronze double bladed sword appeared in his hand when he uncapped it.

"Jay, I think we should go." Beck said his eyes widened in horror as he saw something emerge from one of the side streets. It was a man, tall and willowy with greasy hair and bright green eyes. Nothing to be afraid of. "That thing is looking at you Jayden."

"What thing? You mean that creepy guy over there?" Jayden asked pointing to the man.

"That's not a man Jayden, it has the body of a leopard and the neck and head of a serpent." Beck managed to say.

Jayden didn't know what Beck was talking about there was nothing physically wrong with the guy. He was a monster, a pedophile, not the four legged scaly kind. The boy with the sword dodged a loogie and charged forward. He deflected and dodged the wads of spit and snot with the ease and skill of a trained swordsman. The unarmed creep was no matched for the boy or the bronze sword jabbed in his chest. A teenage swordsman had just committed murder in broad daylight.

"Who are you?" Jayden said pulling himself to his feet. "You just killed that guy."

"My name is Percy Jackson and that was an Egyptian monster."

"That was a person! There are no such thing as monsters!" Jayden yelled pointing to the heap of man beside Percy. "I'm calling the cops."

"Jayden, I am a demigod and monsters are real. You're just blinded by the Mist." Percy said calmly. "You and Beck are demigods too, I'm here to take you back to camp."

"You're crazy." Beck said.

"Beck you saw the Serpopard, you've probably seen other creatures or things that nobody else does. You're impulsive and rash, you can't sit still, mortals call that ADHD. We call it our natural battle reflexes. When you read the words, they fly off of the page and get all jumbled don't they? That's because our brains are wired for ancient Greek not English."

Beck was stunned speechless and Jayden couldn't blame him, not only did this guy know their names but he offered explanations for all of the weirdness that happened in their lives.

"I didn't see anything besides you killing some creep, you have the wrong guy. I'm not demigod." Jayden said. The tattoo he kept hidden burned, as if to tell Jayden otherwise.

"_You are a demigod Jayden Acheron Cross."_ The voice of his nightmares said.

"You are a demigod Jayden." Percy echoed looking for the first time at Jayden. Jayden took a couple of steps back; Percy's eyes were the same color and shape as his own. "I'll escort you to camp myself but first I have to graduate high school. My graduation should be over at around four, meet me outside of Goode High School. Pack for camp."

"What if we don't want to go with you?" Beck said.

"Then you'll have to fend for yourself." Percy said picking up his cap and gown.

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson hadn't lied to him. Jayden was a demigod. After relaying the story of what happened on their walk home to his mom she confirmed that he was the son of a Greek god. She didn't tell him which one, he had to figure that out on his own much to his dismay.<p>

"I always knew this day would come." She said as they pulled into the parking lot of Goode High School. "The monsters would find you and _he _wouldn't be able to hide you anymore."

"Who, my father? Hide me from what?" Jayden asked.

"No, your father doesn't know you're alive. At least he didn't, I'm sure he's aware of your existence by now." His mother said distantly. "Your _patron_ was hiding you from the gods and monsters to keep you safe."

"Mom, what are you saying?" Jayden asked.

"Not much. I can't tell you what I know, I swore on the river Styx that I wouldn't say anything to you." She said raising more questions. "You don't have to take your medicine anymore, you need your ADHD at Camp Half-Blood. Do your best at camp, you'll find that you belong there more then you do here. I love you J.J."

"I love you too mom." Jayden said leaning over the console and giving her a hug and a kiss. "See you at the end of the summer."

"Be safe."

Jayden nodded and hopped out of the car. He grabbed his duffle bag and backpack from the trunk and watched as his mom pulled out of the parking lot. Taking a deep breath he made his way over to where Percy told them he'd be waiting. Percy stood with a woman who Jayden assumed was his mother and a man who Jayden assumed was his stepfather. A girl with curly blond hair was taking pictures and smiling widely. It was obvious that the girl was Percy's girlfriend and that she was close to the family.

Standing a couple of feet away from them was a deeply tanned man with the same pitch-black hair and sea green eyes as Percy. They both had the same brooding look that Jayden often associated with rebels. Unlike Percy's stepfather who was wearing a dark blue button down and black pants, Percy's father was wearing khaki Bermuda shorts, a pale yellow polo shirt, and leather sandals. He was smiling proudly, Jayden could tell by the sun-crinkles around his eyes that Percy's father smiled a lot.

"Hey Jay." Beck said as Jayden dropped his duffle bag at his feet.

"Hey Beck." Jayden said, he turned to Percy and his family. All of them were staring at him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. "Hi, um—I'm Jayden and you're kind of staring at me."

"Dude there's a little trident above your head." Beck said, at his words Percy and his parents turned to look at Percy's father, the girl didn't seem surprised.

"He's my brother." Percy said.

"Yes. Jayden Acheron Cross you are a son of—"

"Poseidon." Jayden finished.

**To be continued...**

**So what did you guys think. Please drop a review telling me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Welcome to Camp Half-Blood?**

_This is like a punch in the face, actually not really because I can't punch back. Poseidon, the God of the Sea is my father and Percy Jackson, is my brother,_ Jayden thought as he stared out of the cab window. He listened to Percy talk about Camp Half-Blood, more like he was eavesdropping on Percy's conversation with Beck—that's how it felt since Percy hadn't looked at him since the stare-fest in front of the high school. Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, hadn't stopped staring.

Jayden figured that Percy was trying to come to terms with the fact that Poseidon actually had more demigod children, _It must be like a slap in the face, to find out that his mother wasn't the only one that caught the attention of the Sea God. It's sad, I always knew that I wasn't supposed to be alive but finding out about the pact between the "Big Three" and how Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades weren't supposed have any children makes me feel like I'm just a mistake, and that I was from the day I was conceived. Did Percy feel like that, when he found out? _

"Why so quiet Jay?" Beck asked fishing Jayden out of the depths of his mind.

"I'm just thinking." Jayden answered. His sea green eyes fell down to his wrist, "What symbols are commonly associated with Hades?"

"The Helm of Darkness and the three headed dog, Cerberus." Annabeth answered with a raise of her eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if I got that right on my history final." Jayden lied, nervously tugging at the sleeve of his jacket. Both Beck and Percy looked at him questioningly. "Uh—our unit on ancient Greek was really focused on the Greek myths, which I guess aren't really myths. I really liked that part of the class, go figure."

"The ADHD and dyslexia don't keep you from doing good in school?" Percy asked them.

"Jayden's on medication for ADHD." Beck said.

"You are?" Percy asked sounding as if he never heard of such a thing.

"Yeah, I got into too much trouble at school and was mandated by the New York legal system to be medicated. Now I try hard in school and I don't let anything get in my way because I want to do something meaningful with my life. I don't want to be working at a fast food joint for minimum wage, it's not really fun—though it is better then working at a cash register at a grocery store." Jayden said folding his hands behind his head and staring up at the cab ceiling. "Fast food is quick work, it keeps you on your feet."

The cab slowed to a stop, Jayden looked out the window. Jayden's eyes widened at the sight of the huge pine tree standing at the crest of the nearest hill. He heard Percy say something about the tree being the property line. Jayden regarded the lonely tree, something glittered on the lowest branch—they had a replica of the Golden Fleece. Something told him that it wasn't a replica—it was the real deal. His eyes widened when they reached the base of the tree, wrapped around the tree was a purple dragon with yellow eyes and smoking nostrils, _Cool the actual Golden Fleece and a dragon._ Beck threw Jayden's backpack and duffle bag at him, which he caught effortlessly.

"Percy, will there be talk?" Jayden asked as he shouldered his duffle bag.

"There's always talk." Percy answered.

"Great." Jayden said following Percy and Annabeth in the direction of the tree.

As they walked into the camp Percy talked about all the camp had to offer, he hadn't stopped talking about the place since they left the high school and Jayden figured he really loved the place. He told them about magic, archery, pegusai riding, the lava wall, and fighting monsters. Annabeth pointed in the direction of the open-air dining pavilion and talked about how it overlooked Long Island Sound, she pointed in the direction of the strawberry fields and how the camp ran some sort of delivery service. There was an amphitheater, a circular arena, and a sand pit where kids and satyrs were playing volleyball. Percy led them to a farmhouse with a wrap-around porch.

"Chiron and Mr. D want to talk to you Jayden, we're going to show Beck around some more. Cabin three is ours, so when you're done here head there." Percy said, breaking away from their small group. He motioned for Jayden to follow and walked with him around the porch to a table where a small but porky man sat. "That's Mr. D, he's the camp director, be nice and good luck."

Percy left him alone with Mr. D, Jayden couldn't help but notice that the man looked like a middle-aged cherub, he snickered at the thought.

"What's so funny boy?" Mr. D asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect the God of Wine and Madness to look like a baby angel who was raised in a trailer park." Jayden said without thinking, _Not my best move, this guy can make me go mad. _"I probably shouldn't have said that."

"You speak your mind, kid. I admire that, if you want to keep your sanity don't do it again." Dionysus threatened.

"I won't, sir." Jayden said. "Percy said you and Chiron wanted to talk to me. Chiron is he the real centaur guy—the one that trained all those heroes in the myths?"

"They're not myths kid, they really happened. Chiron had something to attend to, so I'll be doing all of the talking. I hate my job, looking after brats like you isn't how I planned on spending my precious time. I'm here as a punishment, and waiting to return to Olympus is agonizing." Dionysus said.

"Can the God of Madness go mad?" Jayden asked.

"So Chiron usually tells you punks about western civilization and how Mount Olympus moves and what not. That's not how I like to do things, I'm just going to tell you that Mount Olympus is real and it's here in America, as are the gods. You are Old Barnacle Beard's son and one of your uncles has taken an interest in you. The question is why? What is special about you?" Dionysus said ignoring Jayden's question.

"Which uncle, I have two?" Jayden asked quietly, though he knew the answer.

"Hades, though Zeus is pretty upset over your existence. Poseidon says you're basically what Jason is to Zeus."

"Huh?"

"After World War II the Big Three weren't supposed to have children, they were too powerful and unpredictable. Oddly enough Hades was the only one who didn't break that pact, though he did have two children before the pact was made and one of his other children was brought back from the dead, that's a complicated story. Zeus had a daughter Thalia Grace and Poseidon had Percy Jackson. A couple of years ago we became aware of the fact that Zeus had a son Jason Grace, though he was conceived while Zeus was in his Roman form." Dionysus spoke as if the tale bored him, which Jayden was sure it did.

"I don't get what this has to do with me."

"Well Poseidon says that Zeus has no right to blow you to pieces because he too broke the pact a second time." Dionysus said in a duh tone.

"If he was under his Roman form wouldn't that not matter because his Greek form made the pact." Jayden said tugging at his sleeve.

"Children of the Big Three are dangerous and attract more monsters then normal demigods." Dionysus said through clenched teeth. "Chiron will answer any of your time-wasting questions, I want you to roll up your sleeves."

Jayden reluctantly did what Dionysus asked; he really wanted to keep his mind. His eyes fell to his wrist to the tattoo that had appeared on his skin when he was fourteen. Dionysus stared at the tattoo in awe.

"What does it mean?" Jayden asked hoping that someone could finally give him the answers to his questions.

"I don't know, now get out of my sight." The wine god growled. Jayden suspected he knew the meaning behind the tattoo.

"I don't know where to go." Jayden said not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Cabin Three."

"Thanks." _For nothing, I don't even know where the heck that is._

Jayden wandered around the camp, he didn't bother asking any of the other campers because they were just gaping at him. He really didn't like being stared at, _At least now I know it feels to be a museum exhibit. _A girl around his age broke away from a group of campers and walked toward him.

The girl stopped in front of him. "You look uncomfortable and lost. I can show you around if you want."

She wore faded denim shorts, black combat boots, and a lavender plaid shirt over a white and black striped V-neck. Her chocolate brown hair was done in a low side ponytail; two platinum blond streaks framed her face. Her face was devoid of makeup like she didn't want to draw attention to herself, but it failed. She was seriously beautiful. Her wide hazel eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope—grey, blue, green, amber, and brown.

Jayden struggled to form coherent thoughts. "Uh—yeah I'm lost, I have no idea where cabin three is."

"Ah, Poseidon's your dad which means you're Jayden. I'm Isabelle." She said extending her hand out to him. "Nice to meet you. I promise the staring will die down."

"I hope so. I feel like some kind of animal displayed at the zoo." He said making her laugh. "Who's your godly parent?"

Instantly she sobered and Jayden found himself wanting to see her smile again. "Aphrodite, though I wish it were any goddess but her. I'm also legacy, Apollo's my great-grandfather."

"So you don't seem to happy with your family tree." Jayden said looking down at her. "Why's that?"

"Kids of Aphrodite aren't exactly seen as the most useful demigods, most of us don't get down and dirty. We're shallow neat freaks overly concerned with hygiene. We're laughingstocks more concerned with appearances than fighting. I don't like that stereotype." Isabelle said fiddling with the pendant of her necklace. "Piper's working hard to change the stereotype, she's been on several quests, but change is difficult when a stereotype has been around for thousands of years."

"I don't know much about all of this stuff but I'm sure you guys can show the world that the children of Aphrodite are capable of more than just love and beauty. Change will come in time." He said. Something inky black on her arm caught his eye, it looked like a dove and the letters SPQR. "What's that on your arm?"

"Oh it's a tattoo." She said shyly. "The letters stand for _S__enatus __P__opulus__q__ue __R__omanus_, it translates to "The Senate and People of Rome," everyone who proves themselves to the legion gets one. The dove is a symbol of Aphrodite and the two vertical bars are for my two years of service to the legion."

"Legion? Rome? I thought we were Greek." Jayden asked beyond confused. So much for getting an explanation for his tattoo.

"We are Greek but there is another camp in San Francisco that is designated to protect the children of Roman gods and their legacies. Two years ago Gaea, the earth goddess, was waking up and she's bad news. Hera felt that the only way to defeat her was to unite the camps. So she plucked Percy and Jason out of their respective camps, wiped their memories, and dropped them off at the other camp."

Waking up without your memories seemed like an extreme to Jayden but he understood Hera's reasons. According to history the Romans invaded Greece, he could understand if the Greeks harbored ill feelings toward their invaders. Still if he woke up in a strange place with no memories and was thrust into a war he'd probably do some inexplicable things to the one responsible when he regained his memories, goddess or not.

"Of course nothing went right when the Greek and Romans met, we accidentally attacked New Rome and they declared war on us. The seven from the prophecy made it to the ancient lands. Once the statue of Athena was returned the feud kind of ended and we were able to unite the camps to defeat Gaea's forces." Isabelle said waving to some campers that were passing by. "My brother and I were placed in the Fifth Cohort during battle, we were given this for aiding the legion."

"So what happened after the war with Gaea? Did you guys go back to ignoring each other?" Jayden asked nodding his head to one of the nymphs in acknowledgment.

"No, we're basically united now. I mean there are still squabbles and such but nothing a couple of chores around camp can't fix. There's this thing called the Exchange where some campers switch camps for a couple of weeks. Its interesting." They stepped into a large area with a bunch of different looking cabins arranged in the shape of a Greek omega. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

She showed him around the cabins, pointing out which cabins belonged to which gods. Artemis had her cabin, which belonged to her hunters since she was a maiden goddess. Hera had her cabin that was empty, because she wouldn't betray her husband being the goddess of marriage. The Zeus cabin had a business-like feel to it, at the moment it was empty. He stared long at the Hades cabin, there was something that pulled him to it and something that pulled him away from it. Isabelle pointed out her cabin and waved to a girl with choppy brown hair. The last stop on their tour was a small grey cabin.

"Well here it is cabin three." She said. He looked at the cabin, it was long and low and solid. The walls were rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral. "It may not look like much but I hear it smells like the ocean. "

"Oh, well that's a plus." He said shifting from one foot to the other. He couldn't bring himself to walk inside, _It's Percy's home not mine._ "Can I stay somewhere else?"

"Percy's not a bad guy, if that's what you're worried about." She said walking up to the door and knocking.

"It's not that, I just feel like I'm intruding or something. I mean Percy's been here for a long time and well I'm just coming in, more like barging in really." Jayden rambled.

"You're Poseidon's son too, and you can't help it. Go inside, get settled and I'll see you at the campfire later." She said opening the door when no one answered.

**To be continued...**

**So this chapter went through a few changes namely the addition of the Roman stuff. Isabelle's dialogue changed a bit and he appearance went through a couple of minuscule changes. Hope you liked it. Leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**He's as Good as Dead and She's Cursed?**

"Come on Percy, you can't say that you're not excited." Annabeth said sitting down beside him. "You should have talked to him during the ride over here not just sat there like a bump on a log."

"I was leaving him alone with his thoughts, I think he was in shock." Percy said. He knew Jayden had questions and he felt bad for not seeming enthusiastic about having a sibling. "I know I was."

"You're going to have to be there for him like Luke was when you first got here." Annabeth said her eyes glossing over. "So make the effort and don't repeat that awkward silence from the cab."

"What was I supposed to do Annabeth, I was in shock, and I'm still in shock. I can deal with a distant relative but an actual brother; I thought it was a mistake. Obviously hearing what my dad had to say and watching him and Jayden talk cleared that thought away. Then all I thought of was what happened when Tyson came to camp." Percy said pacing back and forth.

"Jeez Seaweed Brain don't you know that you can't compare Jayden to Tyson because in case you haven't noticed Jayden isn't a Cyclops. I can see it in your eyes Percy; you're excited about having a brother that you can do things with. Now you should go talk to him because he probably thinks you hate him and you really haven't given him reason to not think that." Annabeth said standing up and pulling Percy to a stop.

"You're right." He gave her a quick kiss and walked toward the door. "What would I do without you Wise Girl? Don't answer that."

Annabeth merely smiled at him. When he was gone she retreated into the cabin to look for Malcolm and Beck, she was excited to have a new sibling. Beck was a cool contrast from the typical Athena child, whereas most of her siblings had blond hair and stormy gray eyes, Beck had black hair and blue-gray eyes. She found her two brothers huddled over a blueprints engaged in a hushed conversation.

"I take it that everything is going okay." She said startling them both.

"Yes." they both said excitedly.

* * *

><p>Dropping his stuff by the door and looking around the empty cabin Jayden wished that Isabelle had come in with him. The cabin was Percy's as evident by the numerous photos tacked to the walls. One particular picture caught his attention, in it Percy, a Cyclops, and an Asian kid were holding up a shroud standing in front of the ocean. Underneath the picture there was a caption, <em>Percy, Tyson, and Frank the Legacy of Poseidon. <em>

"So there are more of us." Jayden mumbled.

"We're going to have to take another picture." He turned away from the picture to find Percy standing in the doorway. "You need to be in it."

"Who are they?" Jayden asked wanting to know about his extended family.

"That's Tyson, he's our brother and general of the Cyclops army. He spends most of his time down in the forges but I'm sure you'll meet him." Percy said. It was evident by his tone that Percy loved his brother. He pointed to the Asian kid. "That's Frank, he's a son of Mars but his ancestor was a child of Poseidon. He's at Camp Jupiter right now; he'll be here later. We have more siblings that aren't exactly human but I won't overwhelm you too much."

"Thanks, this whole day has been too much." Jayden said.

"Jayden, I'm sorry if I came across like a jerk, I was just in a state of shock." Percy said sitting down in the bunk Jayden assumed was his.

"It's okay, it's like when you're six and your mom brings home a baby and expects you to be nice to her. It's the shock of having to share your parent with someone else." Jayden said sitting down on one of the empty bunks.

"You have siblings?"

"Yeah two, my ten year old sister Aura and my two year old brother Marco. My step-dad left a couple months ago." Jayden said playing with a loose thread on the blanket. "Now I guess I have two more siblings and a great-great something."

Percy laughed at Jayden's deduction of how he was related to Frank. "I'm actually really excited I've never really been a big brother to anyone relatively normal before."

"I've never been a younger brother to anyone." Jayden said realizing that he in fact hadn't been much of a kid. With both his mother and stepfather working crazy schedules he was always watching Aura and after his step-father left them he was always watching Aura and Marco if not he was at work or at practice. "So, what happens now?"

"Well we get to know each other and I get to teach you all this cool stuff and if I can't teach you something I'm pretty sure one of the other campers can." Percy said standing up. "But right now it's time for dinner."

Feeling a little less like an intruder Jayden picked up his belongings from where he had left them and tossed them onto his bunk. He'd unpack later. Right now his stomach was begging for food and Percy was kindly leading the way to a meal. He was dying for a large pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni. They sat down at the table designated for their cabin, it was just the two of them while other cabins had dozens of campers. Isabelle waved to him from her table and he found Beck at a table with Annabeth, his new family.

The plates and cups filled with exactly what Jayden wanted to eat, pepperoni pizza and cherry lemonade. He felt a twinge of guilt for cancelling their video game tournament; he knew Sophia and Torin had been looking forward to it. Following Percy to a large fire he vowed to make it up to the girls. Reluctantly he tossed the largest slice of pizza into the fire as an offering to his dad.

"So what can't you live without?" Percy asked when they sat down at the table.

"Food wise?" Percy nodded. "Strawberry Pop Tarts and orange flavored Capri Suns. There's a bag full of Pop Tarts and Capri Suns in my backpack. Why is your food blue?"

"My mom used to dye all of my food blue because it's my favorite color." He answered. "What's up with the piercings?"

Jayden shrugged. "I thought they were cool."

They finished dinner and headed down to the amphitheater where the Apollo kids were preparing for a sing-a-long. Percy left Jayden only to return with Beck and Annabeth. She told them stories of the quests that she'd gone on, some were different from the version Percy had told. Annabeth gave Percy a look and he'd retell the parts he exaggerated on the way they had happened. The dude was so whipped but he looked like the happiest guy on earth and the love between the two of them was almost tangible.

Slowly Percy and Annabeth retreated into their own little world. Jayden figured that they had some catching up to do. He turned to Beck and said, "I think we should go mingle with the other campers."

"You guys don't have to go." Annabeth said.

"We really should let you guys catch up." Beck said following his best friend's lead. "We can all talk later."

Jayden led the way through the mass of campers not exactly knowing where he was going or what he was looking for. Beck talked about everything that happened to him after they had dropped Jayden off at the Big House. Athena claimed him as her son, Jayden distinctly remembered her being a maiden goddess but he didn't want to know about how his friend was born, and Annabeth introduced him to his brothers and sisters.

"Oh Jayden its like I found where I belong. You should see the cabin, there's a workshop and a library. All of the bunks are pushed off to the side so there's more space to work and the shelves of the library a full with thousands of books and scrolls." Beck gushed. Jayden had gotten a glimpse of the cabin earlier and saw a whole bunch of smart looking kids huddled around multiple SMART boards.

"I'm glad you feel at home." Jayden said finding Isabelle. "Come on."

"Hey Iz are these seats taken?" He asked. Her cheeks reddened slightly and she shook her head. "This is Beck, my best bud."

"Nice to meet you Beck, I'm Isabelle." She said. A loud crash and a string of colorful curses drew their attention to a group of kids not to far from where they sat. A short red haired girl was laughing uncontrollably at the boy that had just tripped into a drum. "That's my best friend."

"She looks…nice." Beck said unconvincingly.

"She looks like a pixie." Jayden said noting her small features, slightly pointed ears and eyes full of mischief. "Very puckish."

"All children of Hermes look like that. Watch your valuables, he's the god of thieves and well his children are skilled pickpockets." Isabelle said turning to face Beck. "I can't place you, who's your godly parent?"

"Athena, yours?"

"Aphrodite." Isabelle answered. "So the typical question around here is, how many schools have you been kicked out of?" Isabelle said, Jayden let out a low whistle. She turned to look at him. "So how many big shot?"

"Not many high schools, but I was kicked out of about a dozen middle schools and seven elementary schools." Jayden answered folding his hands behind his head and looking up at the darkening sky.

"I've been kicked out of five different schools." Beck said. "Including a military one."

"My brother Jesse and I have been kicked out of seven." Isabelle said.

"You mentioned your brother before is he your brother or your half-brother?" Jayden asked.

"He's my brother, we share the same dad and mom. He's over there with the Ares kids." Isabelle said pointing in the direction of a bunch of mean-looking kids. It was easy to spot which one was Isabelle's brother, he was the tall slim one, he looked out of place with the big Ares kids but happy nonetheless. "He's a year and a half older then I am."

"Are there many kids like that around here?" Beck asked.

"Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes. They look like twins but they're not, I forget which one's older. A while ago there was a boy who'd stay in the Hades cabin, he had a sister, she died though. Thalia and Jason Grace, children of Zeus. Thalia is a Hunter of Artemis, she rarely comes around and Jason is at Camp Jupiter, he'll be here later in the summer though." Isabelle said. She looked around the amphitheater at the campers. "I think that's every sibling pair at camp."

"Not that many." Jayden noted.

"Nope." Isabelle said.

"I think it's starting." Beck said as all of the campers fell silent.

The Apollo kids with their guitars and lyres were finally all assembled in front of the fire. They began to jump around and lead the campers into singing a song about pieces of armor and how their grandma got ready for war. Jayden noticed that every camper was singing along with them, they were making gestures for the pieces of armor and joking around. It was something Jayden wouldn't have done when the sun was up but in the dark he couldn't help but join in. It was actually quite fun in a corny way. The fire got bigger as the energy did.

Finally the song ended with a loud and rowdy applause, wolf whistles came from somewhere in the back followed by a chorus of laughter. The camp fell silent when a centaur stood up, the Apollo kids took an unorganized bow and scampered off to find some seats. Jayden figured that the centaur was _the_ Chiron, the legendary trainer of heroes, _Huh—I paid way too much attention during our Greek unit in history class, I really didn't think it was necessary. Guess I was wrong._

"Very nice and a special welcome to our new arrivals, Jayden and Beckett. I am Chiron, the director of activities here at Camp Half-Blood. We will be playing capture the flag at the end of the week and currently cabin six holds the laurels." The left end of the amphitheater erupted into cheers and applause. The Ares kids Isabelle had pointed out booed and hissed but no one paid them any attention. When Jayden returned his attention to Chiron, he was holding a spear impaled with jumbo marshmallows. "Now lets eat some s'mores."

* * *

><p>"You saw him, Barnacle Beard's son?" Dionysus asked Chiron who was sitting across from him at their pinochle table. "Not Perry but—"<p>

"His name is Percy and yes I saw Jayden, he looked content to be here." Chiron said as he prepared the cards for their game. "What's your interest in the boy?"

"He's been marked by Hades. He's the one that the Egyptian have been looking for, the one that Anubis kid referred to as the Champion of the Underworld." Dionysus said setting his can of coke on the table. "He's going to die soon."

"Our job is to train him so that doesn't happen. If Jayden is the one they're looking for then he's the one who'll unite us all." Chiron said looking out at the campgrounds. "The question is why does Hades need him? What does Hades get from keeping Jayden's soul?"

"Aside from Poseidon's fury." Dionysus mumbled. "Barnacle Beard isn't happy with his brother but there's nothing that can break a deal made with Hades."

* * *

><p>Aery wiggled her eyebrows playfully and Isabelle found herself wanting to strangle her best friend. Next to her Jayden tilted his head to the side watching as Aery and the Stoll brothers crept across the lake in all black clothes. She didn't know who was their intended victim but she already felt sorry for the poor person.<p>

"What are they doing, robbing a bank?" Jayden asked as they continued walking toward the beach.

"Don't give them any ideas." Isabelle said twisting a strand of platinum blond hair around her index finger.

"I'll make sure not to share my evil plans with those three." Jayden said jokingly. "So what cool powers come with being a demigod?"

"It depends on your godly parent. Like for Aphrodite, all of her children can speak fluent French since it's the language of love. Some of her children have the ability to Charmspeak, an ability that allows us to influence others opinions. We also radiate beauty making opponents hesitate when attacking us." Isabelle said. She twisted a strand of her brown hair noting how it was changing to a lighter shade. "A rare gift for us is the ability to change our physical feature the way our mother can."

"What gifts do you have?" Jayden asked looking at her carefully.

Looking down at her feet she mumbled, "All of them. Sometimes my features change on their own."

"Is this what you truly look like?" Jayden asked gesturing to all of her.

"Right now my hair's changing to something lighter than its natural color but yeah this is what I really look like, I think. I know for sure that the two blond streaks in my hair are natural because they don't change color." Isabelle said hoping he didn't freak out the way others did when she told them that she wasn't even sure what she looked like.

"Shape shifting is a cool gift." He said plopping down on the sand.

"Yeah if you're Frank and can change into any animal within reason." Isabelle said sourly. Her ability was shallow and vain not remotely useful in battle.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She said making swirls in the sand. "Do you think Beck's going to find us?"

"I think so but I'm not sure he's going to want to leave his cabin. He's a total nerd and the Athena cabin seems like a totally nerd sanctuary." Jayden said leaning back and staring up at the stars.

"Careful what you say about Athena, she and your dad don't get along. I'm pretty sure she'll vote to kill you like she did to Percy and Thalia a while back." Isabelle said.

"Of course both of them wanted to be the patron of Athens and the people chose Athena instead of my dad." Jayden said quietly, more to himself then to her. "How are Beck and I friends."

It amazed her how he could spew out facts, throughout the campfire he asked her questions and referred to the anything and everything that he had previously thought of as a Greek myth. He may have referred to Beck as a nerd but Jayden was one too, he just hid it underneath his bad boy exterior. Yes Isabelle had checked him out, she was a daughter or Aphrodite after all, and she had liked what she saw. His brown and black hair was slightly tousled and grew past his ears. He was slim with firm looking shoulders, he was built like an athlete and his loose t-shirt and jeans didn't hide it. He was at least a head taller then her, almost the same height as Percy, maybe taller.

"_Child of doves, the goddess needs your body. That boy shall die and you will bring the downfall of Olympus." _

Isabelle shuddered, the scratchy voice hadn't come to her in a while and she had been starting to believe that some goddess wouldn't use her. Now she had to live with the fact that Jayden was going to die and Olympus would fall at her hands. She knew she was cursed, the voice had told her that much a long time ago, but she didn't know how much time she had left. There were a lot of things she wanted to do.

"You okay?" Jayden asked.

"Yup just a little tired." She lied wrapping her arms around herself. "I think we should head back before one of the satyrs busts us for being out after curfew."

"I'll walk you to your cabin."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Percy had seen Jayden walk off with Isabelle; he said that they were going to meet up with Beck and sit on the beach for a while. It was nearing three in the morning and Jayden hadn't returned. He sat up and grabbed Riptide out of the pocket of his jeans and stuck it into the pocket of his sweat pants. He put on his shoes and jacket and headed outside. <em>I'm being paranoid, he's probably hanging out with Beck at his cabin. <em>Percy walked in the direction of cabin six only to find that the lights were out. _All of the lights are out, _he thought as he looked around at all of the cabins. He walked over to the Aphrodite cabin because he wasn't sure if Beck ever met up with Jayden. He pounded on the door hoping that Piper forgave him for waking them up.

Her hair was all over the place. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned. "Percy, is the camp being attacked?"

"No, I need to ask Isabelle a question." He said.

Piper walked back inside and Percy could hear her say, "Percy's looking for you Izzy."

"Percy?" She asked stepping out of the cabin. "What are you doing here and at this hour?"

"Have you seen Jayden?" he asked as she closed the cabin door

"Not since he dropped me off five hours ago." She said pulling the hood of her light blue sweatshirt up. "He's not in your cabin?"

"No, he never made it back." Percy said.

**To be continued...**

**so this chapter introduces the biggest plot change and that's Isabelle's role in everything. I hope you like it. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there readers so here's what happened to Jayden. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter Four: The Longest/Worst Day Ever**

"Get away from him!" The furies were all over the brown haired boy. She had come back to get some things she left behind and was surprised to see the furies dragging an unconscious boy through her gardens. She shooed them away knowing very well that when she returned to the Underworld her husband was going to blow a fuse. She slapped the boy's face lightly. "Hey wake up, please."

The boy resembled Poseidon, they had the same brooding look. She shook that thought away as he began to stir. His eyes shot open and her she couldn't help but gasp, his eyes were sea green.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." he said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He looked up at her and then around at his surroundings, he groaned. "The Underworld."

"Yes, now what is your name?" she asked her nephew.

"Jayden and if this is the Underworld then that makes you Persephone." he said. She smiled at him. "Aren't you supposed to be with your mother on Mount Olympus? Isn't that how the story goes, summer and spring you're away from here?"

"Yes, I came back to get this gift my husband said he had for my mother." she said, even she could her the disappointment in her voice. "He's still trying to win her over after all of these years. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Um—I was walking back to my cabin and these things just ambushed me. They dragged me into the woods and then those three women brought me here I guess." Persephone looked him over, he definitely looked like he'd been dragged and attacked by hellhounds. He looked himself over, "Dammit I really liked this shirt."

Her eyes were drawn down to his wrist, she fell down to her knees and took hold of it to get a better look. There it was, her husband's mark the one he placed on those whose souls were his.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but only my husband can tell you." she said standing up. She removed one of her gold bracelets. "I don't have any demigod children to give this too, so I am going to give this to you."

"Why?" he asked standing up, he winced as he did.

"Because something tells me you'll need it." she said handing it to him. He took it cautiously, in his hands it changed from a thin bracelet to a thick wristband. "It'll change to whatever you want it to be, kind of like a magic rubber band."

"Thank you." he said fastening it over the tattoo.

"You have to go to my husband now, just walk inside I'm sure he's waiting for you." she said leading him out of the garden.

**With Hades...**

"Why did you bring me here?" Jayden asked upon entering Hades's throne room.

"I wanted to see you, Nephew." Hades said looking at Jayden from head-to-toe, Jayden felt uncomfortable being looked at by the God of the Underworld. "You grew up fine."

"You didn't have to have those things attack me and those women drag me through the Underworld in order to see me. You could have just dropped by the cabin or whatever." Jayden said not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Those things are called hellhounds and those women are called furies." Hades said circling Jayden, like a lion circling it's prey.

"I've seen pictures of Hellhounds and furies and they don't look like that." Jayden said.

"Interesting, very interesting, you can't see through the Mist. So when you were attacked as a child what did you think was attacking you?" Hades said.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Very well Nephew, I just wanted to see you—"

"You literally had me dragged through hell and that's all you wanted, to see me. I find that hard to believe." Jayden said taking a couple of steps closer to his uncle. "Dionysus said that you've taken an interest in me, Persephone said that only you could tell me what the tattoo on my wrist means. Five straight lines, the letters ACPLS, and your three headed dog."

"The five straight lines represent the five rivers of the Underworld, Acheron, Cocytus, Phlegethon, Lethe, and Styx. Cerberus, my dog and one of my symbols. The tattoo as a whole means that we'll be seeing each other a lot—when the time is right."

"Acheron is a river here in the Underworld?" Jayden asked a little shocked to hear that his middle name came from such a dark place.

"Yes, it is known as the river of pain and as the river of sorrow. Now why would your mother name you that? Maybe it is because you are destined to bring pain and sorrow to everyone you meet or just because you don't fully belong to her." Hades said.

"I don't get it."

"You will in time but for now I hope you can swim."

The next thing Jayden knew he was surrounded by water and fish. He was a fair swimmer better then fair the swim coach used to say, but he hadn't swam after being dragged through camp and the Underworld not to mention attacked by furies and hellhounds. His whole body ached but his body wasn't anything compared to how his head felt—as if it were about to explode. He closed his eyes.

_The hallway was dark the only source of light came from a single torch by the door of Jayden's room. Jayden took the torch and walked aimlessly hoping that he'd find something if he just kept walking. He came to the end of the hallway and stopped at the sound of voices._

"_I don't understand, father."a boy said. "What does the mother have to do with anything?"_

"_She's the one that gave him to me. The boy was dying and she begged me to save him, in return I got to name him and keep his soul. I want her to understand that after this summer the boy will no longer belong to her or my brother." a deep voice said in a scolding manner._

"_Where do I come in?" the boy asked._

"_You will return to Camp Half-Blood and take him under your wing. Teach him everything you know." the father said._

"_But he's not like me, he's like Percy." the boy said sounding doubtful. "He's a son of Poseidon, he doesn't have the abilities I have."_

"_Oh he will, trust me."_

The sound of a woman screeching woke Jayden up, he found himself staring at the tip of a blade. The woman wore green armor and was looking at him with an expression of upmost loathing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said backing up and shielding his face with his left arm. He quickly assessed his surroundings, he was in an under water palace. _Alright so this lady looks pissed and I can breathe and talk under water. _"Put the sword down, I don't mean you any harm and I've already been dragged through hell so I'm in no mood to deal with this."

She growled at him and lunged forward, _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, _he thought as her swift thrusts cut through his already torn up shirt. _Alright this woman's insane. Wait Persephone's gift, she said it could turn into anything, _he thought looking down at the wrist band. _Shield, _he thought and a circular shield sprung up from his wrist.

"Look lady I don't know what your problem is but—" he started blocking her thrusts with the gold shield.

"My problem is that you're one of my husband's bastard children!" she screamed.

_That did not help my headache, _he quickly went over all of the facts he had learned about Poseidon in school. _Wife, wife, who the heck is his wife, _"Amphitrite."

"He assured me that Perseus was the last one, but no then he comes home and tells me about you!" she said chasing him throughout the room.

"I'm sorry that I exist, I know I shouldn't not just because I'm his child but because I should have died the day I was born." Jayden said and it was true. Amphitrite stopped trying to gut him at those words. "My mother tells me that I am her miracle child, but now I'm not so sure." he said thinking about his dream and his encounter with Hades. "It's been a long day and I'm in incredible pain and I'm bleeding—a lot—can you just tell me how to get back to camp."

"Mother, what's with all the—" a green guy with two fish tales started, stopping at the sight of Jayden. "Well if it isn't Jayden Cross."

"I take it you're Triton." Jayden said. He nodded and started toward Jayden taking his mother's sword in the process. _Sword_, he thought once he swam away from Triton.

He felt the gold wristband slide off of his wrist and into his hand. It molded itself into a sword with a gold colored blade engraved with a pattern made of willow tree branches. Its grip was wrapped with black leather with green leaves dyed into it. He gripped the sword as if it were a lifeline and brought it up to meet Triton's next swing. The two blades collided the sound of blades clashing together filled the quiet palace. _Disarming him would be great, _Jayden thought as he wiped the blood underneath his right eye. _He's good, a couple of centuries of practice does that, so disarming him won't be easy. At this point in life I'm glad I have ADHD it's probably the only thing keeping me alive in this fight. _

At Triton's next swing his blade met with the flat of Jayden's, Jayden saw the look of worry cross Triton's face and did what came naturally. He twisted and put all of his weight into a downward thrust. Triton's sword hit the floor. Jayden looked down at the sword in disbelief he looked up at Triton who was wearing the same expression.

"What's going on here?" the two of them winced at the sound of Poseidon's voice.

"Your son is here." Amphitrite snarled.

"Jayden?"

"Hey pops, can I just go back to camp?" Jayden said slipping the wristband back on and picking up the sword and tossing it to it's owner. "This hasn't been a good day and well I don't want to be here any longer then I already have."

"Amphitrite, Triton, can you leave us?" Poseidon said. The two nodded and with one last glare in Jayden's direction they left the room. When the doors closed he turned to look at Jayden. "You don't feel any better being down here?"

"Um—what?"

"As my son you should possess the ability to heal many wounds and some types of poison when standing or immersed in water. The fact that you can't is strangely peculiar."

"Oh, Hades said that I wasn't able to see through the mist." Jayden said looking at anything other then Poseidon.

"Hades?"

"Yeah I met him earlier along with Persephone." Jayden swore he felt the Earth shake. _God of Earthquakes, that makes sense. I wouldn't be surprised if there's some kind of storm going on up above since he's also God of Storms. _"I didn't eat anything, if that's what you're wondering. Hades and I just talked."

"About?"

"Stuff that's between him and me. So why can't I see through the Mist and use my "child of the Big Three" powers?" Jayden said hoping that he successfully diverted the conversation away from what happened in the Underworld. "I'd like to know."

"Maybe you're suppressing your abilities as a demigod, you don't want to accept that you're not a normal teenage boy or a normal demigod." Poseidon said and Jayden couldn't help but agree. "Once you accept who you are then you'll unlock your full potential."

"Can I go now?" Jayden said, his mind overrun by a million different thoughts that were all stampeding through, _As if my head didn't already hurt._

"Not quite." Jayden arched his eyebrows. "Your birthday's in a week, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I had Tyson make these for you." He held out a pair of thin sapphire blue taper gauge earrings. Instead of the black rubber "Os" that came with gauge earrings the rubber "Os" that came with the ones his father was holding were real silver. "They turn into a pair of twin swords Arago and Lassell, you'll never loose them as they'll always come back to you."

"Damn, that's so cool." Jayden said taking the blue cones from Poseidon's hand. "They're named after two of the rings of the planet Neptune, aren't they?"

"Yes, so happy early birthday."

"Thanks." Jayden said pocketing them.

**At Camp...**

Isabelle and Beck had searched for Jayden all over camp, while Percy and Annabeth searched the forest. They had found drag marks and blood and wouldn't let Beck and Isabelle join them in the woods. The sun was up and even Isabelle couldn't help but noticed how beautiful it looked just above the ocean's surface.

"Did you know that he couldn't see the manticore that attacked us?" Beck said as they walked down the beach.

"No, he didn't tell me that." Isabelle said. She threw a hand out to stop Beck, he gave her this annoyed look. She ignored it and pointed to the gray dolphin, it was looking from them to a figure lying quite a few feet away from them. "Jayden."

They ran towards Jayden, his shirt was torn and he was bleeding. "Hey guys." he said once they got him to a sitting position. "Never travel in the ocean while bleeding, sharks like blood."

"Where the heck have you been?" Beck asked.

"With Hades and Poseidon." Jayden said struggling to stand.

"You're covered in cuts and blood, what in the name of the gods happened?" Isabelle asked as they helped Jayden back to camp.

"Oh you know, get attacked by hellhounds, furies, my father's wife, his son, and a shark." Jayden said and for the first time since he left the Aphrodite cabin he realized how tried he was. He fell into an unconscious state.

**Four days later...**

Jayden sat very still as Isabelle removed the bandages, he was sure she wouldn't find anything—not even the scars. He had finally allowed himself to believe who he was and unlocked his abilities. Only just before she got to the infirmary he walked into the shower and healed himself, _Being Poseidon's son has it's perks, I can decide whether or not I want to be wet. _

"Well it looks like you're all ready to get out of here." she said tossing the bandages in the trash can. She handed him the set of clothes Percy had dug out of his duffle bag and started toward the exit. "Percy will be waiting for you in the arena."

"Do I have to go?" Jayden said pulling the burgundy colored shirt over his head. "I've only just gotten better."

"Maybe you shouldn't cheat the healing process next time." she said.

"Aw well, I'm not one for sitting around."

"Good to hear."

**To be continued...**

**well there it is, leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there readers so I love the response to the Submit Your Own Demigod story, this chapter introduces some of those demigods, Lilynette Delaney, Juliet Clarke, Tristan Blackwood, and Aerilyn Daniels. Mentioned in this chapter are other demigods that I plan to use, Alexzander Swodler and Leonardo Gray. **

**The Calm Before...**

The shield spun out, he had been using Persephone's gift mainly as a shield and had been quicker at getting it out. Riptide hit the the shield with a loud clang. Jayden's eyes met Percy's, they were able to anticipate each other's next move. Jayden brought Arago up to meet Riptide, sapphire clashed with bronze. They went at each other until they were so tired that they just lay in the middle of the arena looking up at the sky.

"If they're not celestial bronze then what are they?" Percy asked picking Arago up and holding it against the sun. "Sapphire crystal?"

"Yeah with the same properties as celestial bronze." Jayden said draping his hand over his eyes. "What are we doing next, Perce?"

"I don't know." Percy said staring up at the puffy white clouds. "I didn't really have anything planned but this."

"Some cabin leader you are." Jayden laughed. He took his hand off of his eyes and pointed to an oddly shaped cloud. "That one looks like a shark."

"I thought it was a dolphin."

"No it's definitely a shark."

"A whale."

"Okay now you're just crazy."

"I hate to break this up but we need the arena." Jayden turned his head and found Annabeth and the rest of the Athena cabin hovering over them. "Percy, it's definitely a shark." Annabeth said as they walked away.

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked." Jayden said tossing Arago up into the air and catching the earring as it came down. He put it back into his ear. His eyes widened as something silver shot past him. "What the heck?"

"Someone's practicing her shot." Percy said pointing to Isabelle.

Jayden turned to look, the silver arrow was in the center of the red and white target. At the sound of clapping he turned around, Isabelle stood with two girls he had seen at the Apollo table. All three of them were carrying bows, though the shorter one's bow was a regular camp bow. Isabelle lowered the silver bow, a wide smile was plastered on her face. He and Percy walked up to them.

"Nice shot." Percy said.

Jayden looked at the silver bow it was encrusted with light blue crystals in the shape of roses. The silver arrows in the quiver had a crystal blue tip. "Was that a present from your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah." Isabelle said. Jayden was staring at the yellow bow in the taller girl's hand, there was no quiver. "Jayden meet Lilynette and Juliet, daughters of Apollo and two of my best friends."

"Nice to meet you, do you want to see how it works?" Lilynette asked shyly. Jayden nodded and the four of them stepped back. Lilynette pulled the string back and a white arrow appeared, she released it and hit the target dead center. "It has the ability to absorb and store sunlight."

"Arrows of solar energy, cool." Jayden said causing a smile to spread across Lilynette's freckled face. "That was a nice shot too."

"Thanks." she said a blush creeping across her face.

"What about you Juliet?" Jayden asked.

"Oh, I'm a decent shot considering I spend all of my time practicing my sword work." she said. There was something about the way she held herself together that made Jayden think she was hiding something, he shook it off when she asked, "What about you are you a decent shot? The whole camp knows Percy isn't."

Percy mumbled something unintelligible and the four of them laughed. "Um—I don't know if I'm good or not, I haven't tried Percy can't teach me." Percy said something about joining the Athena cabin in the arena and left before he could be the butt of anymore jokes. Juliet handed Jayden her bow, which he refused. "I have one of those, or at least I can have one."

They looked at him quizzically and a small smirk played at the corners of his mouth. He looked down at Persephone's gift and thought, _Bow and Arrow. _A matching gold wristband appeared in his right hand, he felt the one on his left wrist slide down into his hand. In about a second he was holding a golden bow and a quiver of gold arrows with emerald green tips.

"That's so cool." Isabelle said. "Was it a gift from your dad?"

"No, it was from Persephone." he said and the three girls exchanged looks. "What?"

"Persephone, as in the goddess of springtime and the Queen of the Underworld?" Lilynette asked.

"Yeah that's the one." Jayden shrugged. He took one of the arrows out of the quiver and examined it, the tip sparkled in the sun, the body looked like twisted up branches, and the feathers were the same green color as the tip. "Alright so are you girls going to teach me how to use this thing or am I going to have to go find one of your brothers?"

"Why find them when you have two of the very best from the Apollo cabin right here and the best one outside of our cabin." Juliet said pointing to herself, Lilynette, and Isabelle. "Don't tell Will I said that. Alright Lily guide him through it."

He spent the rest of the morning learning how to shoot and by the time lunch rolled around he had hit the target in the center, with his last arrow. The arrows that were scattered everywhere returned themselves to the quiver on his back and when Percy came to collect him his bow and arrows were gone.

"He definitely has promise." Lilynette said quietly as they walked to the pavilion.

After lunch he met up with Beck and the two of them hit the basketball courts. Jayden stood at the free throw line and Beck tossed him the ball. He bounced it a couple of times before taking the shot, it went in without a problem. He moved to a different spot on the key and waited for Beck to take his shot

"So I'm not a good archer." Beck said taking the ball and shooting it, to his dismay it bounced off of the rim. He retrieved the ball and tossed it to Jayden. "I almost hit this guy, and when he came up to me I nearly shit my pants."

"Too much information." Jayden said missing his shot.

"Right sorry. Alex told me his name but I can't remember, I was so scared that I wanted to run and hide." Beck said missing another shot.

"Hum—he could be a son of Phobos, the god of fear and dread." Jayden said he bounced the ball, this time it went in and he moved to a different spot on the key. "You should have studied Greek instead of Spanish."

"I didn't think it would be necessary." Beck said, he angrily made his shot and it bounced off of the rim and right back to him. He threw the ball at Jayden. "I hate this game, you're almost all the way around the world and I'm still where we started."

"You're just too worked up to be playing correctly, but we can stop after I make this shot." Jayden said with a confident smile.

"Jay! That's him that's the guy!" Beck said loudly causing Jayden to miss his shot.

"Dude! Next time wait until the ball goes into the net to yell at me." Jayden said turning around to see the guy Beck almost shot with an arrow. The guy was tall, with slightly messy pitch black hair, he was muscular though not too muscular, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I guess when you look like that you don't have to wear a shirt though it's a little weird. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Beck asked.

"To ask Isabelle who your new friend is." Jayden said.

**With Isabelle...**

Isabelle looked up from her book and stared out at the lake. She smiled at the water spirits that caught her staring. She took hold of the light blue pendant something she did out of habit when she was in thought.

"Momma!" a cheerfully loud voice said snapping her out of her thoughts and scaring the living daylights out of her. Out of the corner of her eye Isabelle caught sight of rich dark red curls, she couldn't exactly tell where Aery was. "I swear you are more like a daughter of Athena then Aphrodite." Aery said dropping down in front of her. "You think to much."

"You tend to not think." Isabelle said setting her book on her lap.

"I do think, just not about the things you do." Aery said with a wink.

"What did you and the Stoll brothers do, this time?" Isabelle asked knowing perfectly well that whoever was on the other side of one of Aery's pranks was going to be for the lack of a better word screwed.

"Let's just say the Queen Bitch ain't gonna be happy." Aery said with a mischievous smile on her face that rivaled the mischievous glint in her chocolate brown eyes.

"You know Drew's going to blame it on me." Isabelle said.

"Don't worry about it, Momma Izzy." Aery said. She stood up and her attention was drawn away from Isabelle to the two boys coming toward them. She licked her lips, "That's some tasty looking meat."

"What?" Isabelle said looking at Aery as if she had grown two heads.

"The one with the black streaks, I'd eat him up any day of the week." she giggled.

"Aery—"

"Hey there Iz, I got a question for you." Jayden said before Isabelle could finish what she wanted to tell Aery. "There's this guy that's muscular but not to the point where it's revolting, and according to Beck he scares people shitless. Oh and he walks around with out a shirt."

"Aw man why are the good ones always gay!" Aery screamed.

"I'm not gay!" Jayden said at the same time Isabelle said, "He's not gay!"

"Oh, I'm Aery." she said scratching the back of her head.

"Jayden. Anyway Beck nearly killed this guy and I think he sounds cool."

"Your definition of cool is way off buddy." Aery said circling Jayden as if he were her prey. "The guy you're talking about ain't cool, he's downright scary and kinda vain."

"Who is he?" Beck asked gaining Aery's attention.

"His name is Tristan Blackwood, he's a son of Phobos. He's quite frightening and his powers are just horrible. He's always training, and I think he's just misunderstood, though he doesn't help himself much." Isabelle said to the ground.

"I want to meet him." Jayden said starting on his way to the arena.

"But he'll know your biggest fears just by looking at your eyes and he can make them come to life." Aery said as she followed him with Isabelle in tow. She looked around and found Connor. "I gots to go, we'll talk later Momma Izzy."

"Bye." Isabelle said. she watched her best friend bounce toward her half-brother both of them winked at her before tuning around and heading in the direction of the cabins. "She's right, he'll know your fears and make them become a reality."

Jayden shrugged and continued on his way. They found him in the arena, he was holding an ace of spades playing card. Jayden stuck his hands in the back pocket of his dark blue jeans and walked up to him while Isabelle and Beck didn't even bother to enter the arena. Tristan's midnight blue eyes met Jayden's sea green eyes.

"You don't have fears?" Tristan said clearly in shock.

"I guess not." Jayden shrugged.

"Everybody has fears." Tristan said.

"Apparently I don't have any." Jayden said nonchalantly. He ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip. "You scared the shit out of my friend."

"He nearly killed me." Tristan said looking over to where Beck and Isabelle stood. "That Aphrodite girl is smokin' hot, even if she's not like the others." Jayden's eyes narrowed at those words.

"Let's spar." Jayden said taking Lassell out of his ear.

"You really want to go against me, Skinny?"

"I prefer to be called Jay and yeah I want to go against you."

"Fine with me, but if I break your bones it's not my fault." Tristan said, his ace of spades card turning into a spear that was one side javelin and one side spear. "Have you ever stollen something Jay?"

"When I was in junior high and elementary school, I straightened out when I entered high school. Why do you ask?"

"You didn't strike me as the type."

"Are you stalling?" Jayden asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Never."

**With Isabelle...**

"I hope Jayden knows what he got himself into, Tristan's weapon is part mortal steel." she said. Beck looked at her with a puzzled expression on his tan face. "Our weapons are made of celestial bronze, the ones given to us by our godly parents may not be made out of celestial bronze but they have the same properties. Celestial bronze only harms monsters, it can't harm mortals. Mortal steel can."

"So if Jay isn't carful he'll wind up back in the infirmary." Beck said watching as Jayden's shield spun out.

After a while quite a crowd had gathered. They all watched as both of them went at it with everything they had, neither of them giving in. They all knew that Tristan was merciless when he fought, something that they assumed he got from his godly grandfather—the god of war himself—but Jayden wasn't giving in. Isabelle gasped when Tristan knocked Lassell out of Jayden's hand. Jayden's shield transformed into a golden sword, which he used to keep Tristan's spear from poking his eye out.

"Jayden's not that bad." Isabelle heard Drew say. "I wish he was skins instead of shirts." It took everything Isabelle had to not punch Drew square in the face, she clenched and unclenched her fists to keep herself together.

"Hey are you okay?" Beck asked.

"Um—yeah." Isabelle said in her normal cheerful voice.

**With Jayden...**

"You're not that bad, Skinny." Tristan said putting his spear down. "Normally I'd go until you were pretty much dead but I guess you tired me out."

"Ha, you just want to quit while you're ahead." Jayden said pointing to the huge gash on his right arm.

"Yeah, so since you're bleeding and I'm not then that means I win." Tristan said cockily. "Normally I would have won when I disarmed you the first time, but since you have like three extra weapons at your disposal I guess drawing blood was the only way to win."

"Whatever." Jayden said as they walked out of the arena. "And to correct you I only have three weapons in total, though one of them can turn into whatever my mind desires."

**After Dinner...**

Aery was perched on the balls of her feet and Isabelle could tell that her friend was watching her. Lily sat on her bed, they were waiting for Juliet to finish kicking the guys out. She came back with a satisfied smile on her face.

"We have the cabin to ourselves until curfew, Will says that we'll have to clean it by ourselves for the next inspection." she said plopping down onto her bed. "Victims or volunteers this time, Air?"

"Victims." Aery said leaping onto Will's bed she yanked the pillow out of the pillow case and dropped a couple of strips of paper into it. She shook it more with more energy then necessary, and when she was satisfied she reached into it and pulled out a strip. "Okay so the first question is, who's your secret crush? My first victim is Lily."

Lilynette turned four shades of red, she focused her gaze on her fuzzy slippers. "Alex Sowdler."

"Awe that's so cute." Juliet squealed.

"You're my next victim Julie." Aery said.

"Leonardo Gray." she said a small blush staining her face, visible through her light tan.

"The guy who walks around without a shirt and has extremely long hair?" Aery asked. Juliet nodded and Aery turned to Isabelle. "You're my last victim, Momma and there's no saving you."

"Jayden Cross." Isabelle said quietly.

"I knew it!" Aery shrieked, the other two girls turned to look at her. "You were totally annoyed when I said I'd eat him up and when I thought he was gay. He's a good one. Lily it's your turn to pick a question and your victims."

"Can't it be volunteers from this point on, you've got what you wanted. Though why you didn't just ask Isabelle is beside me." Lilynette said sticking her hand in her half-brother's pillow case. "It's a dare, go out and totally make out with the first person you see."

"No victims is way to much fun, now pick your victim Lily." Aery said.

"I pick you Air." Lilynette said with a sly smile on her face.

Aery stood up and motioned them to follow her. The first person that walked by them was a boy from the Ares cabin. She bounced toward him and before he could react she had leaped on him and placed her lips on his.

"I didn't think she'd do it." Lilynette said completely awestruck.

"You know her, she's unpredictable." Isabelle said, she caught sight of Jayden and Beck. Jayden waved at her and pointed to Aery with a curious expression plastered on his face. "It's a long story."

**To be continued...**

**So there it is, thanks for reading and hope you stick around for ...The Storm(which is the title for the next chapter) Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there readers, so this is the next chapter and it is titled ...The Storm because it introduces the big problem. **

**In this chapter mentions:**

**Rosalina Reynolds-Greek-daughter of Aphrodite**

**Juno di Morento-Roman-daugheter of Ceres/Demeter.**

**...The Storm**

**_8:20 A.M. Wednesday, June 15_**

He tossed a golden drachma into the fountain and asked for his mom. Through the mist he could see his mother hovering over the stove, it looked like she was making her special chocolate chip pancakes. Sitting in his high chair was Marco, the blond haired baby pointed to him. Jayden waved at his brother.

"Hey mom." Jayden said causing her to jump.

She turned away from the soup, "J.J, you scared me."

"Sorry." Jayden said.

"That's okay honey. Now how's camp going?" she asked. Behind him Percy said something about breakfast, though when he saw who Jayden was talking to he told him that he'd meet them at their table. "Who was that?"

"Oh him, he's my cabin mate and my half-brother, Percy. After the shock wore off he turned out to be pretty cool. Camp is going good, I've gotten to meet a whole bunch of interestingly cool people. Sparring with Percy and learning the powers that come with being a son of Poseidon is pretty intense." Jayden said walking over to his duffle bag and pulling out a black and blue graphic tee.

"So I take it you're having fun." His mom said as he pulled his cardinal red long-sleeve off and tossed it onto his bed. "I hope that cabin doesn't look like a your bedroom did when you were in junior high."

"Mom it's just one shirt and no it doesn't look like my old bedroom, the Aphrodite girls who do the cabin inspections are tough to please. Yes I am having fun and yes I'm making friends, it's easier to make friends here then at school." he said pulling his shirt on and tossing another drachma into the fountain. "How are you holding up?"

"We're hanging in there, Aura is doing a summer camp thing at her school and Marco is having fun with Mrs. Keller. Now if I'm not mistaken tomorrow is my baby boy's birthday, is that why you called?" she asked turning the the griddle off and placing a pancake on Marco's baby plate.

"Well yeah, since Percy has tomorrow jammed packed with activities I don't think I'll be able to call you then." Jayden said putting his studded belt on. "Plus I really wanted to talk to you."

"Aw my baby's growing up and he still wants to talk to his mommy." she said. She pointed to his ears, "Where did you get those, I know I didn't buy them and I'm sure you didn't buy them?"

"Oh on my first night here I wound up in the Underworld and after that in Poseidon's palace where after being attacked by his wife and son, he gave me these for my birthday. They turn into a pair of twin swords name Arago and Lassell." Jayden saw his mother's eyes widen, it wasn't everyday that mother found out her child had gotten a weapon for his birthday. "Do you want me to show you?"

"No that's okay." she said. Jayden tied his shoelaces. His mother looked him over, she shook her head at the his deep blue jeans that were ripped at the knees. "I don't understand why you insist on wearing those jeans."

"I like them." Jayden said opening a pop-tart and sticking the straw into a Caprisun.

"Happy early birthday, baby." she said, Marco in the background said something that sounded a lot like Jay. "Awe your brother wants to talk to you." she brought the baby over to him, Jayden noticed that his face was covered in pancake bits. "Say happy birthday to Jay."

"Happy birfday, Jay!"

"Thanks buddy." Marco giggled and Jayden tossed his trash into the trashcan. "Well I have to get going."

"Well I hope you have a good day tomorrow." she said blowing him a kiss. "Bye, honey."

"Bye mom."

**_10:15 A.M._**

Isabelle lowered her bow, the silver arrow in the center of the target glittered in the sunlight. Next to her Jesse pulled the sting back, the golden arrow cut through the air and hit the next target dead center. He smiled widely and loaded another arrow, together he and Isabelle pulled the strings back.

"Izzy!" Aery's cheerful voice broke through the quiet. Isabelle's arrow hit the target while Jesse's arrow fell a few feet in front of him. "That was a poor shot, Jess."

"Dammit Aerilyn, that was going to be a beautiful shot." Jesse said collecting his arrow. He turned to look at Isabelle, "I don't understand how you could have made that shot with her around, Bells."

"I know how to focus around her." Isabelle said putting her bow away.

"Jesse, I need you to leave." Aery said. She shoved Jesse all the way out of the archery range. Isabelle waved goodbye to her brother. Aery sprinted back to her. "I've never noticed how much you and Jesse look alike."

"What do you need?"

"You know that kid I kissed the other night."

"Matt Spicer, the Ares kid." Isabelle said walking out of the range. "Yeah I know him he's one of Jesse's friends. Unlike most of his siblings he's a pretty nice guy. So what about him?"

"He woke up in the middle of the lake tied to a kayak." she said proudly. Isabelle gave her this look that asked why. "He hasn't left me alone since that day, he thinks I like him or something. So I had to tell him I wasn't interested."

Isabelle shook her head, her overly energetic friend was something else. They walked past the lake, Jayden was knee-deep in the water, Percy on the other hand was standing on the water's surface. She could hear Percy say something about surface tension, she saw Jayden roll his eyes. Jayden knocked Percy off by breaking the surface tension.

"You know since as a son of Poseidon, Jayden can will himself to be wet." Aery said in a sing-song voice.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Isabelle asked watching as Percy hit Jayden with a large amount of water.

"You won't get to see him without a shirt." Aery said with a wink.

"I should have never told you." Isabelle sighed walking off to join the rest of her cabin at the stables.

**_3:45 P.M._**

The spear met with the base of Jayden's sword, he could see the slight panic in Tristan's eyes. He twisted and put all of his energy into a downward thrust, at that moment he recalled when he disarmed Triton, Tristan wore the same look of disbelief.

"I believe that I just won." Jayden said returning Arago to an earring, he tossed as far is he could. It returned to his ear. "We're now three to two, favor Jayden."

"If you had fears you'd be shaking in your boots right now." Tristan said pocketing his playing card.

"Do you want to hit the courts with me and Beck?" Jayden asked jogging up to the edge of the lake, this time they went at it until one of them was disarmed since Jayden's weapons couldn't draw blood. He walked into the lake and healed the cuts on his arms and face. "What do you say, or are you too chicken?"

"Let's go, Skinny." Tristan growled, all of the nymphs ran into their trees and began to shake, the people who were lounging around the lake were shrieking. Jayden could tell that every person around them was stuck in their worst fears. "Dude, you're scaring the living daylights out of these people."

"My bad." Tristan said scratching the back of his head.

"At this rate that Aphrodite girl you think is pretty is going to be too terrified of you." Jayden said stepping out of the lake and heading in the direction of the basketball courts. "You want her to notice you in a positive way not in a "Hey that's the guy who made my worst fears a reality," kind of way."

"Rosalina already hates me." Tristan said.

"Maybe you should show her that there's a different side to you. I'll talk to Iz and see what she thinks." Jayden said sticking his hands in his back pocket and looking up at the sky, it was gray and looked like rain was coming which was odd considering that it never rained at camp unless they wanted it to.

Beck stood at the basketball court with Alex, who was practicing his shots. Beck took one look at Tristan and paled. Alex missed his shot and started to walk away but Beck held him in place. They agreed on a two-on-two basketball game, with Jayden and Alex being a team and Beck and Tristan being a team. Alex proved to be a good player, his mom being the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy was an advantage. Beck was too frightened by his teammate to show of his son of Athena powers. Their game was interrupted by a heavy downpour.

"This isn't good." Tristan said.

"I agree." Alex said brushing his hair out of his eyes. His dark gray eyes were the same color as the clouds that blanketed the sky.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared, campers everywhere ran back to their cabins. Jayden felt kind of bad for Beck, Alex, and Tristan, their clothes were soaking wet and sticking to their bodies.

**_7:50 P.M._**

"You look like your mom." Percy said as he munched on a pop-tart.

"Really? She always said I looked like my dad and well I never saw her in me when I looked in the mirror." Jayden said taking a sip of his juice.

"You do look a lot like our dad but I can see your mom, in you. I know I only saw her for about five seconds but I can tell you that you have her eyes, shape wise." Percy said, he pointed to Jayden's hair. "And her hair for the most part, is that natural?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't remember never having black streaks and black tips in my hair." Jayden said taking his iPod out of his backpack. He went to his photo albums and clicked on the picture of him as a four year old. He was sitting on his mother's lap in front of a birthday cake, his lips were blue, and his smile was wide. His mother was covered in frosting but like him she was smiling widely. He handed the iPod to Percy. "See even as a four year old my hair looked like it does now."

Percy laughed and Jayden raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't have front teeth."

"Oh yeah, the week before I had to go and get them pulled because they weren't coming out, I could flip them all the way around and they still wouldn't come out." Jayden said taking the iPod back, he smiled at the picture, is four year old self only had his top canines.

"Jayden, at the end of the summer would you stay here or go back home?" Percy asked after minutes of silence.

"I'd go back, my mother needs me." Jayden said pulling at the end of his blanket. "I couldn't just abandon her, she's been abandoned too many times already."

"You do know he couldn't stay with her." Percy said.

"Then he should have never been with her, he ruined her life." Jayden said looking around at the cabin. He finally settled his gaze on Percy. "I ruined her life. Her parents disowned her when she wouldn't have an abortion or put me up for adoption, they didn't like the idea of her not being married and having a kid. She dropped out of college because her parents were the ones paying and after they disowned her they stopped. She had a nice marriage for a while, my sister Aura was born and when she turned four her father left us, he'd come by from time to time. He came back for about a month when Aura was seven and that's how my brother Marco came to be, he left for good before my mom even knew she was pregnant."

"Jayden—" Percy started.

"I had to work to help her out, I did odd jobs around our ratty neighborhood for a while, I was a cashier at a grocery store, I went back to doing odd jobs, and then I got a job at some fast food joint. My mother got a good job, one that got us out of our terrible neighborhood and paid for Aura and Marco's stuff. All of my stuff I bought. Percy I don't want your pity I just want you to know that if he never came into my mom's life she would have a better life." Jayden said tossing his trash into the trashcan.

"Jayden looking at that picture of you and your mom I know that she would never trade her current life for the one she could have had." Percy said.

"Sure."

**_12:04 A.M. Thursday, June 16_**

Jayden woke up to the sound of pounding on the door, Percy turned on the lights and opened the door. The satyr walked in without waiting to be invited, he began rambling unintelligible phrases.

"Slow down, buddy." Jayden said.

The satyr turned to look at him. "You need to go to the amphitheater, the camp is gathering there. Percy you're needed in the Big House."

"What's going on?" Percy asked putting his shoes on.

"Something bad." the satyr said running out the door to go inform the other cabins.

Jayden pushed the menu button oh his iPod, the clock read four minutes after midnight on June sixteenth. He tossed the iPod into his backpack and sighed, "Happy birthday to me."

Percy offered him a small smile before heading out. Jayden grabbed his black jacket before he walked out into the light rain. He fell into the line of kids from cabin four, the children of Demeter. He sat down beside them, as he looked around the amphitheater he noticed that for once the cabins were sitting together and that he was the only one not sitting under a shroud. All of the cabin leaders were missing and the seconds in command were trying to calm their cabin mates. He turned to one of Demeter's daughters.

"Do you know what's going on?" he asked her.

"According to Miranda there has been a declaration of war." the girl said. "My name is Juno but please call me June."

"A declaration of war from who?" Jayden asked.

"The Egyptians." she said.

"Egyptians?" Jayden asked.

"Yes, there are Greeks like you, Romans like me, and Egyptians who hate the Greeks and Romans." she said turning her attention to the front where a girl with red hair was standing.

"Who's that?" Jayden asked.

"That's Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she the Oracle of Delphi."

Jayden watched Rachel walk up and sit down next to him. She didn't speak but he felt her eyes on him and he didn't like it. The cabin leaders and Chiron walked into the theater. Percy took his seat next to Jayden, he was carrying their shroud.

"The Egyptians have declared war. Mr. D has returned to Mount Olympus and the gods are preparing for war." Chiron said. "What we know for sure is that we teaming up with our Roman siblings, the Camp Exchange will happen a lot sooner than normal and we will be hosting a grater number of our Roman siblings then in the past."

Rachel stood up suddenly and the whole camp fell silent.

"_The rebel son of the sea, the one who has lost his soul,_

_Will brave an ancient curse whole._

_Together the children of the gods will fight,_

_The Lord of the Dead will make things right._

_Fear, wisdom, and love will make a stand when the time is most grim,_

_Their light even the battle won't dim."_

Percy caught Rachel as she fell, he set her down before turning to stare at Jayden, _"The rebel son of the sea, the one who has lost his soul,"_

Annabeth continued, _"Will brave an ancient curse whole."_

"_Together the children of the gods will fight," _the Stoll brothers said together.

Will Solace stood up and continued, _"The Lord of the Dead will make things right."_

"_Fear, wisdom, and love will make a stand when the time is most grim," _Piper repeated looking from her cabin to the Athena cabin and then to the Phobos cabin.

Leo stood up and spoke to the fire, _"Their light even the battle won't dim." _

After the last word of the prophecy was said the entire camp was gaping at Jayden, he hated it when people stared. He looked down at his shoes and thought the words of the prophecy over, he couldn't make heads or tails of it. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that Percy was trying to pull him to his feet. Jayden stood up and walked past Percy down to where Chiron stood.

"Chiron the first line, what does it mean?" Jayden asked.

"It refers to you, this is your prophecy." Chiron answered. Jayden rolled his eyes at the centaur and was about to mouth off to him when Chiron held out a finger to silence him, "Tell me about the circumstances under which you were born."

"All I know is that they took me away from my mother because I was having problems breathing. I flat-lined and was technically dead, I was revived somehow." Jayden said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"That day, this day sixteen years ago Hades appeared to your mother. He was personally going to take you down to the Underworld, because he felt betrayed that your father broke the pact. Your mother begged him to bring you back, she told him that she'd give him anything if he returned you to her. He told her that he'd bring you back under two conditions, the first was that he got to name you and the second was that your soul would be his." Chiron said, there was this sad look in his ancient eyes. Jayden hadn't noticed that Percy, Annabeth, Isabelle, and Beck had joined him and Chiron. "Your mother begged for different conditions but Hades wouldn't change them, he was halfway out the door with you when your mother agreed."

"My mother sold my soul to Hades, just so I could live and become his servant when the time is right for him." Jayden said looking down at his wrist. He removed the wristband and held it out so Chiron could see. "Is that what this means, that I belong to Hades."

"Yes." Chiron said.

**To be continued...**

**So now that a prophecy has been made we're headed To Hell...And Back(titles for a two future chapters) then we're preparing for war. So since the Romans are coming to camp half-blood I need some Romans from all the gods minus the big three, please check out my submit your demigod form, oh and boys would be greatly appreciated.**

**demigods that I plan to use...**

**Sylvah Reynie de Leon-Roman-Daughter of Minerva/Athena**

**Skylar Cassidy King-Roman-daughter of Aquilon/Boreas**

**Michael Leo Vyn-Roman-son of Bacchus/Dionysus**

**Please review. **

**See you next time...Squeeze out :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys this chapter took me forever to write like two days haha, mainly because I didn't like the first version so I came up with this one this morning when I woke up at like four am. Anyway the prophecy in the previous chapter took me about an hour maybe longer to come up with only because rhyming sucks and getting it to make some sense sucks even more. Then I looked at all of the prophecies in the books and realized mine was two lines too long and really it didn't make sense if i stopped at four so i left it...i liked how it turned out though. **

**A Quest Is Granted...**

Percy woke up alone, Jayden's bed looked like it had long since been abandoned. He could hardly recall the feeling of waking up to an empty cabin, he had grown used to Jayden's presence. He made his bed and shrugged out of his pajamas and into his orange camp t-shirt, a pair of worn jeans, and a jacket. He walked out into the quiet gray morning, the usual shenanigans were missing and he had a feeling that it would be a long time before he walked out into a normal morning. He nodded to Katie and Miranda as their cabin fell into step behind him.

"I wish the sun was out." Katie said quietly.

"Me too, this gray sky does nothing but dampen our spirits." Percy said, he glanced over at cabin eleven hoping that somehow they'd break the silence and cheer everybody up, but no such luck. The children of Hermes were serious as they marched out of their cabin and fell into line behind the Aphrodite kids. Percy sighed and Miranda quirked an eyebrow. "It's weird seeing the Hermes kids so serious."

"I know, I wish that they'd just do something this quiet is aggravating." Miranda said and Katie nodded in agreement.

"Percy, where's Jayden?" Katie asked as they neared the pavilion.

"I don't really know he was gone long before I woke up." Percy said. "I think he needs time to himself, to come to terms with what Chiron told him."

"How do you come to terms with something like that?" Miranda asked though Percy was sure it was a question that wasn't meant to be answered.

**At the beach...**

Jayden looked down at the rock in his hand, it was the same color as the cabin. He took a pitcher's stance and threw the rock as far as he could into the ocean. He did the same with a few more rocks before starting down the beach, being around water always eased his mind.

"I'll probably get a fine for hitting some dolphin." he said laughing at the absurdity of the idea.

"Dolphins are sacred to my husband." At the sound of Amphitrite's voice Jayden's shield spun out. His hand went immediately to Lassell. She walked out of the water. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Then why are you here?" Jayden asked slowly lowering his hand but not retracting his shield. "It's not because I hit a dolphin, is it?"

"No, though you somehow managed to hit my son but that's okay he was getting on my nerves. He kept blathering on about how this time he was going to be the hero and be my husband's favorite son, quite annoying." she said, he retracted his shield and fought back a laugh. They continued down the beach not saying anything, "I don't like any of my husband's mortal children so don't take it personal."

"Why would I, you have the right to hate me. I serve as a reminder that you don't have a faithful husband." Jayden said pulling his gray hood up as light rain began to fall, it was out of habit really since he wasn't going to get wet. "I meant what I said before."

"I know and I've thought about what you said everyday since. I've never met anyone who is so bright yet so stupid, you can't help who your parents are and well yours make you a hero like none seen before. You have abilities that go beyond the typical son of Poseidon because of your affiliation with your uncle, and that's why you're the hero of the third Great Prophecy." she said looking out at the ocean. "I've seen tons of heroes and to me they all look the same, but none like you and Perseus. I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone but it makes me proud that the children of the sea are meant to be great."

"They say the eyes are the window to the soul, what do you see in mine if I don't have one?" Jayden asked picking up a good sized rock and chucking it into the ocean.

"Does it matter? Jayden, your soul belongs to Hades that doesn't mean that you don't have one." she said. She watched as he threw another rock into the ocean. "I can see your soul in the things you do and that's what matters."

"What does that mean?"

"I think you know. You're a selfless person with the unpredictable nature of the ocean behind you, but like the ocean there is a depth to you that not even you know how deep it runs. You in so many ways are like my husband and that's a good thing, he's not like the others. You resemble him a lot." she said with a small smile. She waded into the water and before she dived in she turned to look at him, "Never lose track of who you are because you're an okay kid, again I'll deny it if you say anything. Oh and the reason I was here was to tell you that my husband is doing all he can to get Hades to let you go."

He nodded and offered her his first smile in days, he waved to her as she disappeared into the gray waters. He didn't realize that they had gone full circle and until she was fully gone and he caught sight of his bag of snacks. He picked it up and started his way back to camp, he never thought that the Queen of the Sea would have been the one to make him feel better.

**At Camp...**

Isabelle watched as Tristan and Beck sparred, the way Tristan fought was more Roman then Greek. She wasn't sure if Beck was going to be able to walk out of the arena or if she'd need to get a stretcher. As she watched she could see Beck calculating his next move, he may have developed a battle strategy to defeat Tristan but Tristan wasn't making it easy.

"So has Chiron granted you guys a quest?" Aery asked coming out of nowhere and making Isabelle jump.

"No, and according to him it's a Great Prophecy." Isabelle said wincing as Beck hit the ground hard. "Jayden needs to talk to Rachel and get his own prophecy."

"I thought that was his own prophecy." Aery said. She watched Beck and Tristan and yelled, "Come on Beckett! Your mother is goddess of wisdom and battle strategy!"

"No, he is the child of the third Great Prophecy, just like Percy was the child of the first one." Isabelle said though it was in vain because Aery was now yelling at Beck to be a man or something along those lines. "I think you're distracting him more then you're helping him."

"It'll help him eventually." Aery shrugged. "Did Lily tell you that Will is having her train the archers."

"No, but it makes sense. She's one of the best archers in the camp." Isabelle said taking her necklace off. The blue rose-shaped pendant turned into her quiver of arrows and the thin silver chain turned into her silver bow. "I'm going to go get Jesse and head to the range, you want to come?"

"Naw, making Jess miss his shot is fun but this is like front row seats at one of those professional wrestling matches." she said excitedly. "I want to see blood."

"Too bad they're fighting with celestial bronze weapons." Isabelle said, she laughed when Aery's face fell and went in search of her brother.

**With Chiron...**

"Ready...fire!" Lilynette said. Simultaneously all of the archers pulled the strings of their bows back and released. Only a few wobbled but all of them hit their mark. "Better, a lot better."

She had them do it again and again until not a single arrow wobbled. Chiron watched the arrows cut through the air, the three that stood out were the gold, silver, and white ones. He looked at the archers and picked out the children of Apollo, he made a mental note to talk to the god of the sun about forging them new bows and arrows, because the gods knew they were going to need new weaponry for this war.

He walked away from the archers and went to oversee the training the Ares and Athena cabins were doing. Since the children of Ares and Athena were born to war deities they had taken to the task of coming up with battle strategy and carrying out that strategy. He watched as Malcolm and Alex drew up blueprints, they handed their plans to Annabeth who tweaked them a bit before handing them to Clarisse, and Clarisse for her part instructed the members of cabins five and six.

Under Josie's command the children of Hecate were busy using their magical talents to enlarge all of the cabins in preparation for the arrival of the Romans. Chiron instructed Tyche and Nike's kids to join Clarisse and Annabeth. Katie's cabin and Pollux were woking in the strawberry fields. Every camper was doing something that involved preparing for war, the Hephaestus kids were forging new weapons, Piper had cabin ten on the pegusi with Butch and his cabin, the Stoll brothers were doing some strange method of training that he wasn't going to question, and Percy and Jayden were having a sword fight only they could have on the lakes surface. The Nyx, Phobos, and Demios children were working together on brushing up their powers. The Thantos and Melinoe cabins were gathered together as were the Morpheus and Hypnos cabins. Standing in front of the Hades cabin observing the campers was Nico di Angelo.

"This is quite a sight." Nico said as Chiron came up to him. "Thalia's on her way, they should be here just in time for lunch. I suggest that before things get anymore serious around here and when the Romans get here we have ourselves a game of capture the flag. With this many people it'll be totally epic." he said excitedly.

"I'll bring it up during today's meeting." Chiron said. Nico nodded, he looked around the camp. "Let me give you a hint, he's a son of Poseidon and he's god of the sea."

"The lake." Nico guessed starting in the direction of the lake Chiron following him. They watched as Percy redirected the water that was surging toward him. "Fancy splashing." Nico said causing them both to stop their next attack.

"It's what we do best." Percy said walking off of the lake and toward Nico. At the sound of a splash Percy turned around and smiled apologetically at Jayden who was wading out of the lake. He turned back to Nico, "We're still working on the surface tension thing."

"Yeah, well that's going to have to wait a while Perce." Nico said. "He's my pupil now, after all we don't want him ending up in China."

"Who's going to China?" Jayden asked as he joined them.

"Not you." Nico said. Jayden looked over the fourteen year old boy and knew instantly who he was. "Do you want to get started now or after lunch since I'm kind of hungry."

"After lunch would be nice." Jayden said.

**A week later...**

Jayden stared at his reflection in the mirror, there was more black in his hair and his skin had paled just a bit. Nico turned out to be stricter then Percy, with early mornings and late nights. During the day they usually worked close to the lake, Nico said that his powers with water would help rejuvenate him after their training sessions.

"So how's it going?" Percy asked.

"Nico says I'm progressing at a quick rate. So far we've found out that I can see and speak to ghosts, shadow travel, and manipulate the shadows. All and all Nico says I have a lot of the powers a child of Hades has, he says that once the basics are covered I'm good to go." Jayden said. He turned to look at Percy, there was a serious look on his face. "I managed to master the surface tension thing."

"How?"

"I don't really know." Jayden said.

Jayden and Percy walked out of the cabin, they stood at the door watching as all of the other cabins greeted their Roman siblings. Percy waved to Jason as he walked in the direction of cabin eight no doubt to see Thalia. The Romans clad in purple were welcomed nicely, Percy recognized some from his time at their camp. He recognized Sylvah, the Minerva cabin leader, Michael the leader of the Bacchus cabin, the Apollo leader Andrew, Juliana the head of the Ceres cabin, and the head of the Mercury cabin Cody. A lot of the others he didn't recognize. He saw a girl wearing all black minus the purple camp shirt she was wearing on top of a black long-sleeve heading in the direction of the Thantos cabin. Another girl with waist length pale blonde hair walking towards the Boreas cabin and a small girl shaking hands with Clarisse. Those were just a few, in total there were around fifty Romans give or take, Percy's math skills weren't great.

**That night...**

After the most intense game of capture the flag, which with the combined efforts of the half of the Romans resulted in Camp Half-Blood's first ever victory over the Hunters, the campers, satyrs, and hunters were all gathered in the amphitheater talking with one another.

"What exactly is The Exchange?" Jayden asked Tristan since Isabelle was hanging out with Lilynette, Juliet, and Aery.

"The Exchange started two years ago when peace was established between us and the Romans. During the summer and winter selected campers go from here to Camp Jupiter and from Camp Jupiter to here. The camp leaders, Percy and Jason, almost always go though their stay at the other's camp is fairly short." Tristan said, turning his attention to Rosalina who was talking to her siblings from the other camp.

"Iz says she doesn't like to be called "Babe" or anything like it." Jayden said. "If anyone calls her that she'll have them pinned down in seconds."

"Girl's got a Roman attitude, I like it." Tristan said turning away from her.

Before Jayden could say anything else Rachel came up to him. "Chiron wants you, Beck, Tristan, and Isabelle to follow me to the Big House."

The three boys nodded and Nico who was sitting with them handed Jayden a small black bag before walking off to join the Nyx, Thantos, Melinoe, Demios, and Phobos kids. He pocketed the bag and followed Rachel. They grabbed Isabelle and headed to the Big House. She led them to a huge rectangular room, in the center of the room stood a long rectangular table with twelve chairs—six on each side—and surrounding the center table was a rectangular U with a break in front of the door that allowed access to the center table. Tristan automatically walked to the fifth chair on the right side of the outer rectangle. Jayden looked at the table and took his seat in the second chair at the center table's right side. Odd numbers were on the right and evens on the left, he pointed to chairs six and ten.

"This is where counselor meetings are held." Jayden said to Rachel who nodded and took a seat at the front of the room. Chiron entered the room. "What—"

Jayden stopped when Rachel's eyes turned a serpent green color, she stood up and looked directly at Jayden.

"_Four will travel to the land where it's never night,_

_To face the ancient god who makes the world bright._

_A child of thieves will join them in the heartland._

_The dead will rise to defend the soulless knight at his command."_

Rachel collapsed into her chair.

"Where is it never night?" Isabelle asked after minutes of silence.

"It's never night in Las Vegas." Tristan said as smile playing at the corners of his lips. They all stared at him with their eyebrows raised. "I had some good times in Vegas when I was there."

"What kind of good times?" Beck asked, Tristan's eyes narrowed and Jayden could see rather then feel the cold fear that Tristan was radiating. It was dark blue mixed with black and purple and it surrounded him, it extended out and blanketed the entire room except for where Jayden sat.

"Dude you're kind of making them see their worst fears—again." Jayden said. _That's strange I've never been able to see the fear that he radiates before. Must be some weird power I get because I'm Hades's servant. _

"The kind of good times that are too much for any of you to handle." he said after he had stopped using his powers. "Think about it like this, that music video for the song Last Friday Night by Katy Perry though set Vegas, times like ten, everyday, and starring me."

"That's some party." Jayden said.

"Let's not get off topic." Chiron said shaking his head at Tristan. "The next line speaks of an ancient god."

"It could refer to the Egyptian god of the sun, Ra." Beck said, Jayden looked at his best friend, he never thought Beck actually learned something from that time they studied the Egyptians in history. Beck shrugged, "We've been reading about the Egyptians back at the cabin."

_That makes more sense, he was always completely zoned out in history...and he's a son of Athena. I guess he just belongs here,_ Jayden thought. Jayden folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair and stared up at the high ceiling. "I guess I am the soulless knight. Though summoning and commanding the dead—yeah I can't do that."

"You've only just turned sixteen, from what Hades told Nico your powers are just starting to surface. At this point there's no telling what you can or can't do." Chiron said.

"Okay."

"Child of thieves, sounds like we'll be meeting a child of Hermes." Isabelle said. "Somewhere in the middle of the country."

"So let me get this straight, we have to go to Vegas, face an Egyptian god, pick up a hitchhiker, and summon the dead to protect us." Jayden said, the whole thing sounded impossible and when he put it like that it sounded amusing.

"Sounds about right, pack up you guys head out in the morning." Chiron said.

**To Be Continued...**

**So there it is a prophecy and a quest. If y'all look hard enough the demigods that I used are:**

**Skylar Cassidy King-she's the girl with the pale blonde hair Percy notices**

**Josephine Bruin-she's the Hecate Cabin Leader who is is mentioned to be expanding the cabins with her siblings**

**Sylvah Reynie de Leon-Minerva Cabin Leader**

**Michael Leo Vyn-Bachus cabin leader**

**Cody Adams-Mercury Cabin Leader**

**Lacey Ravenwood-is the small girl shaking hands with Clarisse**

**Andrew John Ravencroft-head of the Roman Apollo cabin**

**Juliana di Morento-is the Ceres cabin leader**

**Zoe Marrie Hutton-is the girl in almost all black heading to the Thantos cabin.**

**This prophecy didn't take that long only because I knew what I wanted it to say. I also really like the part where Jayden is talking to poseidon's wife, i thought that some who really didn't like him would get through to him more then someone who likes him. Please review and tell me what you think oh and your favorite part so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your reviews and here's the next chapter. To clear things up the four that are going on the quest officially are Jayden, Beck, Isabelle, and Tristan. The other OCs will still be in the story as I will flash back and forth between the quest and war preparations at camp. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**I forget to do this...a lot so here it goes-I don't own Percy Jackson...just the plot of this story.**

**The Lord of the Dead makes a Request**

Jayden shouldered his ratty black backpack and headed out of the cabin. Beck was standing outside waiting for him, together they walked to the edge of the property line. Tristan and Isabelle were already there, so was the cab that was going to take them into the city.

Tristan's midnight blue gaze fell onto the silver and black skull rings Jayden was wearing on his middle fingers, "What are those?"

"Rings from my uncle." Jayden said holding up his hands and wiggling them in Tristan's face. "They're just rings, nothing more nothing less."

"You look like a total goth sometimes, you do know that right?" Tristan asked pointing to Jayden's black jacket, deep blue ripped jeans, and black and red graphic tee. Jayden shrugged and turned to look out the window, it was a habit he couldn't get rid of. "So we need to get across the country, how are we going to do that? I can always get us a ride if you guys want."

"I'd really prefer if we'd do this quest legally." Isabelle said.

"You're no fun, Aphrodite Girl." Tristan said. The two of them went at each other's throats for pretty much the whole ride to the city. Beck would say something from time to time and Jayden merely raised the volume on his iPod and stared out the window. Argus stopped the cab and the four of them got out. "Where to now?"

"We're going to go find a Wells Fargo." Jayden said putting his iPod into the small pocket of his backpack. At the excited look on Tristan's face he added, "No we are not going to rob it, I need to get some cash...from my account. We're doing this legally."

Isabelle stuck her tongue out at Tristan. Jayden started walking knowing exactly the direction to go in, it felt good being in the city. The others followed, he assumed they were still bickering but thanks to the roar of the passing cars he couldn't hear them. One of his favorite things to do when he was in the city was to people watch, and as he walked he watched the people that passed them by. He could see their auras change from happy to beyond afraid. He could tell which people were alive and which were ghosts that hadn't made it to the underworld. Nico had said something about being able to release them but he had no clue how to do that, so for the most part he avoided looking at them, he didn't need them to go asking him for help because he's help them if he could. He found a Wells Fargo and hurried to an ATM machine.

"So what do we do once Jay gets his cash?" Tristan asked, making a face at this impatient looking lady, she ran away screaming. Tristan laughed. "We still need to get to Vegas and well I'm sure Zeus won't allow Jay to fly."

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked putting his money into his wallet. His three companions raised their eyebrows at him. "I worked a lot so I earned quite a bit of cash. So why won't Zeus let me fly?"

"Because the sky is his domain and he probably doesn't like you much." Isabelle said as they started walking again. "You're a son of Poseidon, which means you have more power then normal demigods and then there's the fact that you belong to Hades, who in turn gave you powers that only his kids should possess."

"Huh—one Uncle kept me alive and the other one probably wants to kill me. We're taking a bus and not because of the Zeus thing but because it's cheaper." Jayden said flagging down a cab.

**At Camp...**

Lilynette should have done something but the overly energetic girl wouldn't listen to reason when her mind was made up. She ran through the camp searching for Jesse, she had put him in the hot seat. She found him pinned to a tree by his very own golden arrows. He looked at her and she ran up to him and pulled the arrows out using all of her strength.

"Aerilyn came up to me and demanded that I tell her the prophecy. When I wouldn't she ripped my chain off of my neck and removed the pendant. She pinned me to the tree and forced me to tell her." Jesse said. He unbuttoned his navy blue shirt and shrugged out of it. He held it out and and examined the holes. "I liked this shirt too."

"Did you tell her?" Lilynette asked pointing to his white t-shirt which also had holes in it. He groaned even being one Aphrodite's more assertive demigod children he was still a son of Aphrodite.

"Yeah, I told her." he said picking up his quiver and bow. Lilynette noticed that there was a single silver arrow among the gold ones. "She was going to snap my arrows in half and when I wouldn't tell her she grabbed my bow. I can't just go up to my mom and tell her "Hey mom can you replace my bow and arrows because this totally crazy girl snapped them in half," she gave them to me as a gift."

"Jesse, where did Aery go after you told her?" Lilynette said following him to the arena where his Ares friends were sparring. "And what did the prophecy say?"

"It said that they have to go to Nevada, face the Egyptian god of the sun, a child of Hermes is going to join them in the heartland, and Jayden is going to raise the dead and command them to protect them. As for Aery, she headed in the direction of her cabin." Jesse said. He turned around and faced her with a look of realization. "She's going to go after them."

"We have to tell Chiron." Lilynette said starting in the direction of the Big House.

"Lily, Chiron has enough to worry about at the moment." Jesse said.

"What if she gets hurt?"

"She can handle herself more then you think." he pointed to the tall sandy-haired boy sparring with Clarisse. "That's Matt, the kid Aerilyn kissed, he's one of the most skilled in that cabin. Yet somehow Aerilyn is able to pin him down, throw him into a kayak, get him into the middle of the lake, pin him to a tree, hang him upside down, and who knows what else. I think she can handle a couple of monsters."

"We have to tell him, don't you dare charmspeak at me." she warned waving her finger in his face. "

"Izzy and I choose not to charmspeak." he said as if it were no big deal.

"I'm going." she said marching away. He groaned but followed her anyway. "I knew you'd do the right thing."

**With Jayden a day later...**

Jayden shrugged out of his black jacket, he draped it over Isabelle's sleeping form. He plugged his headphones into his ears and stared out at the dark scenery. Tristan was passed out in the seat across from them, the seat next to him was empty due to the fact that everyone was afraid of him including Beck. Beck was sitting in front of them with some random guy, he was asleep in a fetal position. Jayden pulled the hood of his dark gray zip-up sweatshirt up and drifted off to sleep.

_He was falling, he didn't recall at what point he stopped falling and started going forward. He opened his eyes and wished he hadn't, everywhere he looked there were spirits in gray hooded robes. Standing in front of him was a tall figure in a long black robe, the figure turned around, where his eyes should have been were empty sockets. They were completely dark, full of death and despair. Jayden wasn't sure but it looked as if the figure was grinning at him. He blinked and saw that he was standing on a wooden barge and the figure was poling him across a black river. _

_"You're Charon, the ferryman." Jayden said, Charon nodded. He looked out at the banks of the river numerous spirits were sitting on the banks, _he could feel their overwhelming grief. _"Is this the River Styx?"_

_"No, this is the River Acheron." he answered. _

_"I thought you ferried the newly dead across the Styx." Jayden said._

_"Both rivers are used to ferry the dead. This one is just not as widely known as the Styx, though you know it."_

_"Acheron, the river of sorrow, pain, or lamentation—they all mean the same thing." Jayden said, he looked down into the black waters, floating in the water were wisps blacker then the water. "Are those—" _

_"The pains of mortals." Charon said._

_"Why am I here?" Jayden asked looking down at himself, he was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a plain white t-shirt. "I'm not dead."_

_"You're here because Hades wants you here and you can not ignore a request from your master. You must come whenever he calls and I must ferry you across. You'll always traverse this river, your namesake." Charon said. _

_Jayden looked down at his bare feet and wiggled his toes. "Must I be bare foot?"_

_"Do you wear shoes to bed?"_

_"No but I don't wear jeans to bed either." _

_"Talk to Hades about it, not me."_

_The Underworld's shoreline came into his line of view. Stretching inland for hundreds of yards were black ragged rocks and black volcanic sand. The boat slid onto the black sand. Charon told him that the line labeled EZ DEATH would be the on he should take. He told him about how it led to the Asphodel Fields, and how there was no judgment._

_"What about the dog?" Jayden asked after he stepped off of the barge, but Charon was already on his way back. "Thanks for the help."_

_Jayden walked, for some reason he couldn't feel the rocks pricking at his bare feet, though he was grateful he was also confused. He followed the spirits up a well-worn path, why Hades made him walk through the Underworld instead of just dragging him down to his palace was beyond him. There were three lines and two of them were moving slowly so he walked to the EZ DEATH line. He saw black robed ghouls pull spirits aside and search them, he heard howling, and felt the ground shake. As he neared the gates the howling grew louder and he saw him standing where the path spilt into three, Cerberus the three headed dog that happened to be tattooed onto his wrist. All three pairs of Cerberus's eyes were on him, but the dog let him walk by._

_It felt like he had been walking forever in the Asphodel Fields, he had seen security ghouls lead spirits to the Fields of Punishment. The security treated him as if he was one of the dead and he didn't know whether to be glad of worried. He made it to Persephone's garden and without so much as a glance at the food he continued toward Hades's palace. He walked up the black steps and once he was inside he noticed that every door was guarded by a skeleton warrior, they were all wearing different military attire. They didn't bother him only followed him with their empty eye sockets as he moved down the long corridor toward a set of huge double door. A rush of hot wind hit him as the door swung open, knocking over the guards that had been guarding it. Jayden walked into the room. _

_Last time Jayden had seen Hades, he looked like an average person though with an aura of power. As he stared at the god clad in his black robes made out of dead souls he could feel the godly aura around him, he should have been terrified but he wasn't._

_"Nephew, I see my pet didn't rip you limb from limb." Hades said._

_"Did I really have to cross the Underworld?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, I wanted you to and what I want you to do you have to do." Hades said motioning for Jayden to sit._

_Jayden sat down on the stone floor. "They treated me as if I were dead."_

_"One of the many abilities you have, you can pass for dead here. It'll come in handy since you'll be making that trip quite a bit." _

_"But I'm asleep so technically I'm not really here." Jayden said._

_"Your body isn't but trust me you are here, I called you here. When you come in person you'll be seen as one of the dead."_

_Jayden wiggled his lip ring as he thought about what Hades was saying. "Is this like astral projection or something?"_

_"Kind of, but they know you're alive and whatever happens to you here happens to your body on that bus." Hades said as if it were no big deal, then again he was a god so he really didn't have to worry about things like being ripped apart by the dead. "My brother wants me to release your soul, what he doesn't understand is that if I were to do that you will literally be one of the dead. I've tried to explain that to him but he's a stubborn one. I even explained it in simple words but no Poseidon didn't understand, more like he didn't want to accept that you technically should be dead."_

_"I'm not following."_

_"You were meant to die, I brought you back, for a price everything has a price. Let me say it like this, I am keeping you alive if I were to give you back your soul you'd be dead. So it's a good thing you don't have possession of it." Hades said. "I really meant well when I took it, Poseidon doesn't understand because he wasn't there. Seventy years ago I almost had my children taken from me, by my brother Zeus. I wasn't going to take my brother's child when chance for him to live. You see all I had to do was shove your life back into your tiny body, it was still hanging to your body. The centaur doesn't know the way death or I work, he didn't explain it correctly. Poseidon with his power over water could have saved you—water is a healing element—but he didn't want Zeus to know he had broken the pact a second time. So when he didn't come to aid your mother, I did—she's a beautiful woman your mother—I told her the truth when I said that me keeping your soul was the only way to save you. She did ask me to take her instead, brave woman, but it doesn't work like that. She agreed and I shoved your life back into your life back into your body and your soul stayed with me."_

_"I don't understand how you work either."_

_"No I suppose only I do." Hades said taking a seat on his throne. "I did not call you here to chat about why you're my...servant is such an incorrect term...no you're more like my godchild."_

_"Was that supposed to be funny?" Jayden asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Do I look like I'd be one to crack jokes?" Hades asked his voice loud and echoing._

_"No, sir."_

_"That's right but it was quite amusing." Jayden rolled his eyes. "Anyway my domain is being threatened by that jackal face, Anubis. The entrance to his Netherworld is in the Nevada desert, please pay him a visit for me."_

_"I'm kind of on my quest but I will do as you ask Lord." Jayden said. _

_"Try not to die when you see him, his dead aren't quite as passive as mine, something I envy sometimes when heroes come here accusing me of things. "You won't be attacked by anything Greek or Roman, they fear you. Egyptians yeah they'll do anything to prove that they're superior to us, so watch out for them."_

_"Lucky me."_

_"Very. I do believe you're in the heartland of the US today, so as you near the west you'll start to see more Egyptians. My wife's gift has been quite a life saver and don't lose it because there isn't another one like it and you're going to need it. Now get out of my sight!" he snapped his finger and Jayden was falling again._

He jumped awake. Isabelle and Tristan were staring at him. "Morning sleeping beauty." Tristan said.

"What time is it?" Jayden asked.

"It's around ten in the morning." Isabelle said. "We stopped at a diner about an hour ago, we tried to wake you but nothing we did worked."

"You looked dead." Beck said turning around to face them. The guy he had been sitting with was gone and the bus was almost empty.

"I was talking to Hades." Jayden said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "I walked through the Underworld."

"That sounds like a nightmare." Beck said.

"It was just sad." Jayden said. "He wants me to pay a visit to Anubis, he'd threatening Hades's domain."

"We can't face both Ra and Anubis, that's just suicide." Isabelle said.

"Ah, it'll be great." Tristan said punching the back of the chair in front of him. "Lets go bash some Egyptian gods."

"You're insane." Beck said.

"Where are we?"

"Missouri." Isabelle said. "We should be in St. Louis by lunch. This is the US heartland, so we'll be picking up a hitchhiker sometime before we leave."

"I can't wait." Jayden mumbled reaching into his backpack for his pop-tarts and juice since he had missed breakfast.

**To be continued...**

**Voila, there it is the beginning of the quest. What will happen in St. Louis...please stay tuned to find out. I don't know if what Hades told Jayden makes sense, it made sense when I was thinking about it this morning but then I fell asleep and well I kind of lost some of the explanation.**

**review please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys this is the next chapter and well I don't know how I feel about it. I didn't really know what to do with it which is why it's kind of short. Anyway do enjoy it.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Egyptians and A New Companion**

The four of them ran through the streets of St. Louis, their plans of seeing the Gateway Arch ruined by the group of Egyptian demigods that had been waiting for them at the Amtrak station. Tristan skidded to a stop, he reached into his pocket for his ace of spades playing card. He winked at them before bringing his spear up to meet the blade of one of the Egyptian boy's swords. One of the Egyptian girls stopped and drew her weapon.

"Go Jamila! I can handle this minor Greek trash by myself!" the boy said. Jayden shuddered, cold fear was spreading. That boy was as good as dead, he had gotten on Tristan's bad side.

"Where are we going, Jay?" Beck asked as they ran.

"Anywhere near the river." Jayden said, as they rounded a corner. "When we get there draw your weapons and don't follow me."

"What are you going to do?" Isabelle said.

"You'll see."

The river was in their sights and the Egyptians were right behind them. Beck and Isabelle stopped running, they drew their weapons. The girl named Jamila was slowed down by an array of silver arrows, one of the boys was engaged in a sword fight with Beck. Jayden didn't look back to see if his friends were okay he merely kept running. The blond haired boy who seemed to be the leader of the group was chasing him.

"Give up, my father is Ra, the mightiest of the Egyptian gods, you can't beat me." the boy said drawing his bow.

_Yeah well my dad's Poseidon...god of the sea,_ Jayden thought as he skidded to a stop in front of the river. A wave erupted from the river, blasting the boy in the face, and dousing him from head to toe. _I'd like to see you do that Sun Boy, oh yeah I forgot you can't. _The boy's eyes began to glow a gold color as did the tips of his fingers. He pointed to Jayden and a bolt of white-gold light hit Jayden square in the chest.

"You're not the only one with cool powers, J.J." the boy said as Jayden was blown backward into the river. It was okay for his mother to call him that but no one else had the right to—especially not some Egyptian asswipe. Jayden shot out of the water bringing a lot of it with him, it swirled up into a massive icy funnel. "Awe did I make the reject son of Poseidon mad."

Jayden saw the dark shadows and decided that the boy was going to feel his typhoon all while being alone in the dark. He watched as the boy's eyes widened with shock as black clouds of lightless space started to surround him. "I'm a son of Poseidon and a servant of Hades." Jayden said not knowing what else to call himself. He released the full force of his typhoon on the boy. "Don't you dare forget it."

**With Tristan...**

"You're so scary." the Egyptian boy teased. "I wonder who your father is, some minor god that no one cares about, that's who."

Tristan managed to look into the boy's eyes, he saw the boy's worst fear and brought it to life. He wasn't about to let some son of Mont—the Egyptian god of war who didn't even come close to matching the might of his grandfather Ares—insult his father. He managed to attack the boy with his fears both physically and mentally. He thought about using the mortal steel part of his spear to finish the boy off but watching him shriek with terror and get clawed at by a vicious looking griffin and being chewed at by a pack of jackals was amusing. He picked up the boy's weapon and snapped it in half. He left the boy to his fears and went to go find the others.

**With Isabelle...**

"A rose with thorns." the boy that had been fighting Beck said as he picked up one of Isabelle's arrows. He threw the arrow at Isabelle as if it were a javelin, much to his dismay it returned to her quiver. "Jami, she's Aphrodite spawn."

"A worthless child of a worthless goddess." the girl spat as she disarmed Beck. "And this one's a son of Athena, the supposed goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." She threw Beck's sword into the river. She turned to look at Isabelle. "Your mother is nothing compared to mine, Hathor—the Egyptian goddess of love and beauty. You're as worthless as you are beautiful."

Isabelle glared at the girl she was going to show her a thing or two. She reached into her quiver and pulled out Jesse's golden arrow. She aimed it at the sky, she pulled the string back, and released. As it came down it separated into a hundreds of golden arrows. Isabelle grabbed beck by the wrist as there enemies were caught in a rain storm of golden arrows. They ran toward the river where Jayden was engaged in a sword fight with the blond haired boy.

Laying on the water's surface was Beck's sword, he ran over and retrieved it. Jayden had the boy in restraints of water and shadow. He tossed something at Isabelle, she caught it and it erupted into the second of Jayden's sapphire bladed swords. Isabelle glanced at the silver hilt, engraved into it was the name of the sword, _Lassell_, which meant Jayden was holding Arago. She was a decent swordsman, not excellent since she spent all of her time at the archery range.

"Seth!" Jamila yelled as she and the boy joined them at the river. Her eyes narrowed on Jayden. She started toward him, her sword raised. She found her path blocked by Tristan. "Get out of my way, minor god filth!"

"No can do, Princess." Tristan spat, catching her by the wrist and shoving her back toward the boy. "You should go find you other buddy, he's not doing to well."

"What did you do to, Arden?" the girl shrieked.

"I did nothing but show him his worst fears. Hey Beckett, is it possible to die of fright?" Tristan asked in a deathly calm voice.

"I think so, Tristan." Beck said.

"Huh—then maybe we should keep these two from getting to their friend." Tristan said, the expression on his face made him look downright evil, frightening, and warlike. "A.G. why don't you take the girl while Beckett and I fight her friend."

"I'd love to." Isabelle said. She switched places with Tristan. "My mother is the goddess of love and beauty and so is yours but my mother is beautiful."

"What are you getting at Aphrodite spawn?" Jamila growled as her blade met with Arago.

Isabelle smirked at her, "Your mother's a freaking cow!"

Tristan and Beck snorted. "Good one A.G!" Tristan yelled as he dodged one of the boy's swings.

Jamila swung at Isabelle out of rage. "Oh the cow's spawn is angry." Isabelle said blocking all of Jamila's swings and dodging her advances.

"I didn't know you had it in you Momma Izzy." Isabelle froze at the sound of the cheerful voice. If it wasn't for the shield of water she was sure Jamila would have sliced her to pieces. The shield shattered as Jamila jabbed it repeatedly with her sword, Isabelle brought Arago up to meet with the base of Jamila's sword. "Aery what are you doing here?" She said as she twisted and did what came naturally, Jamila's sword hit the ground.

"I'm here to help." Aery said using one of her long swords to take Jamila's sword. "I liked the cow comment."

"Guys, into the river." Jayden said, the four of them looked at him like he were insane. "Now!"

Tristan and Beck left the boy they were fighting paralyzed in fear, Aery chucked Jamila's sword into the river, and Jayden left Seth encased in a gage of shadows. The five of them jumped into the water and found themselves inside a bubble where they were able to breathe. _Please, let this work, _Jayden thought propelling the bubble toward the wall of the river. Just before they hit they passed into shadows as cold as the darkest winter night of Alaska. They were going so fast through the shadows that Jayden felt as if his face was going to peel off. He could see nothing one minute only feel the overwhelming cold of the shadows and the next minute they were standing at the train station.

"What the hell was that?" Tristan asked. He caught Jayden as he fell forward.

"Shadow travel." Jayden said weakly. "Isabelle, go get Aery a ticket we don't have much time, our train is boarding."

**On the train...**

Tristan placed Jayden in an empty seat, he was completely out and they had no idea when he was going to wake up. Aery chatted happily about how she ran away from camp and found them. She said something about her father being the god of travelers.

"I'm going to make a call." Tristan said when he could no longer stand listening to Aery talk. "Hey Aphrodite Girl, Shorty here is your responsibility." He said flipping a golden drachma and walking toward the bathroom.

"You should have stayed at camp." Isabelle said shaking her head at Aery.

"What good would that do me, preparing for a war without knowing how the enemy works. No thanks, I want first hand experience. Plus your prophecy said that you'd be joined by a child of Hermes in the US heartland and voila here I am." she said sounding way too excited, they again she hadn't fought against the Egyptians.

They heard screaming and shook their heads, someone had gotten in Tristan's way. "Aery we're not only going to face Ra but Anubis too." Beck said.

"Anubis?"

"Yeah the Egyptian god of the Netherworld." Isabelle said. At Aery's confused expression she added, "He's threatening Hades's domain and Hades asked Jayden to go and see him."

"Why did Jayden accept if you guys already had your hands full?" Aery asked.

"Because he had no choice, what Hades wants him to do he has to do." Tristan said causing Aery to jump out of her seat. Tristan took a seat next to Beck. "Chiron said we have to keep her. No matter how much I want to send her back, she's the one mentioned in the prophecy."

"I told you!" she said to Isabelle.

"Your actions got Lilynette and Jesse kitchen and stable clean up." Tristan said. "You owe Jesse a new shirt by the way."

"I owe him nothing!" she yelled. "He deserved what he got!"

"What did you do to my brother?" Isabelle asked.

"Pinned him to a tree and threatened to break his precious golden arrows. He wouldn't tell me the prophecy so I also threatened to break his bow." Aery said cheerfully. At the sight of Isabelle's glare her face fell. "I didn't do anything, please don't be mad at me."

"Even though Jesse's older she's protective of him." Tristan said to Beck while Isabelle and Aery had a heated conversation. "And he's protective of her."

"Why besides the fact that they're full siblings?" Beck asked.

"Because they only have each other, their father pays them no attention, he's in the Hollywood business." Tristan said.

"That shirt was a gift from our father!" Isabelle said.

"I'll get him a new one!" Aery said.

"Do you have eighty dollars?"

"Who pays eighty dollar for a shirt?" Aery asked.

"One things for sure." Beck said.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"This isn't going to be a boring quest." Beck answered watching as Aery begged Isabelle for forgiveness. He turned to look at Jayden, who wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. "I envy him right now."

"Yeah, he doesn't have to listen to these two." Tristan said taking out a pack of cards from his backpack. "Grab some pop-tarts, Caprisuns, and pretzels from Jay's backpack and I'll play you for them."

"Ha, I'm not stupid Tristan. I know better then to go against a guy who spent time in Vegas." Beck said.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Tristan asked.

"No."

"Then lets play."

"Fine, but I'm going to lose." Beck said, as he reached inside Jayden's backpack he smiled to himself.

He grabbed the snacks amazed by how many Jayden was able to carry and tossed them onto the empty seat in front of them. They wound up playing speed, blackjack a form of poker. Beck won quite a few of the games.

"I thought you were going to lose." Tristan said ripping a pop-tart open.

"Being a son of Athena has it's perks." Beck smirked.

"Whatever."

**To be continued...**

**So what did you think? I love interactions between Beck and Tristan. So the Egyptians have appeared and Gods that were mentioned are:**

**Hathor-Goddess of Love and Beauty**

**Mott-God of War**

**Ra-God of the Sun**

**Anubis-God of the Netherworld**

**Jamila "Jami"-daughter of Hathor**

**Sethos "Seth"-son of Ra**

**Arden-Son of Mott**

**The nameless boy is going to be called Zeke-Son of Anubis**

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there guys, so I decided to write another chapter today. I went grocery shopping with my mom today and thought about this on the car ride there, while I pushed the cart, and on the ride back home(the nearest grocery store is fifteen miles from my town). Anyway I hope you like it as much as I do...enjoy.**

**Don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Battle of the Dead**

"I apologize for losing them father, I apologize for my failure. The son of Poseidon has more power then we originally anticipated." Seth said, kneeling before his father. The god of the sun regarded the boy with an expression of utmost fury. "He has powers over the shadows and over the water."

"You and your band of friends have disappointed me, Sethos. I wanted that boy dead before he made it here to Las Vegas, before he could stop our plans. But you, my only son have failed me." Ra said. "Not only did you let them escape but your little girlfriend angered Aphrodite. You may see her as worthless but here's a little thing for you to remember Aphrodite is the last child of Ouranos, the father of the Titans. She is the oldest Olympian and the power of love is mighty, when it wants to be."

"I do not understand." Seth said, standing up to his full height.

"Love has the power to bring gods and people to their knees, no one is immune to love. Do you remember what I told you about the Greek and Roman gods?" Ra asked standing up from his throne and walking down to where Seth stood. "Let us take a walk, son."

"You said that they're one in the same, the only different is that the Romans are more disciplined and warlike." Seth answered as they exited the throne room. "Why do you bring it up?"

"Aphrodite maybe useless in her Greek form but as her Roman form Venus she's a force to be reckoned with." Ra said. "At the moment she has switched between forms." Seth nodded. "Jayden Acheron Cross, is a son of Poseidon and a servant of Hades, is that what you said he said?"

"Yes, what does it mean?"

"I must talk to Anubis." Ra said disappearing in a flurry of sunlight.

**With Jayden...**

_Jayden was standing on the wooden barge that ferried the dead, Charon was poling him across the River Acheron. "Am I going to come here every time I fall asleep?" Jayden asked the ferryman._

_"Not always, Hades requests that you join Nico at the border of the Greek Underworld and Egyptian Netherworld." Charon said as he poled the barge into a different river. "Cover your ears this is the Cocytus, the River of Wailing." __Jayden covered his ears but he could still hear the wailing of the dead. Luckily for him it was a short ride to the shore. "Welcome to the border of the Greek Underworld, try not to die."_

_"Thanks." Jayden said stepping off of the barge and onto the black sand. _

_He watched Charon disappear and when he could no longer see the ferryman he walked up a freshly laid path. He looked down at his feet and was surprised that this time he was wearing a pair of brand new Converse. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting black jeans and a dark gray long sleeve t-shirt, he didn't understand why Hades insisted that he come to the Underworld in different clothes then the ones he was wearing. He found Nico easily, he was wearing black armor and standing with an army of dead soldiers, hellhounds, and Cerberus. _

_"What's going on?" Jayden asked._

_"Anubis has sent, the jackals and mummies to lead the first attack on my father's domain. Jayden, the Earth, the sky, and the underworld are being attacked in this war. For some reason the underworld is first." Nico said drawing his Stygian iron sword. "Draw your weapon, the first battle of the Egyptian-Greek war starts now."_

_Jayden drew Arago and went to stand next to Nico. He felt his eyes widen at the sight of thousands of mummies, jackals, and skeleton warriors. They were being led by a single demigod, he was wearing a helmet in the shape of a jackal's head. Jayden wished that his friends were here or that anyone in general because he felt like they were going to need a lot more forces then those that were behind him. The Egyptian dead charged._

_"Children of Phobos, Demios, Nyx, Melinoe, Hecate, and Thantos are being ferried across the Cocytus." Nico said. Jayden nodded and watched as the fourteen year old raised his sword, the ground started to rumble. Cracks appeared in the ground and skeletal hands grasped the air as more of the dead clawed their way up to the surface. Nico commanded the army behind him to charge. "Jayden, the River Cocytus is yours, those who get past my forces will be left to yours. Don't let them get past the river."_

_"Understood." Jayden said._

_"The rings on your fingers channel your power they're made of Stygian iron, they should help you control the dead." Nico said before stepping into the shadows. _

_Jayden ran down to the river bank. Standing on the shore clad in bronze armor were his fellow campers. He sent Josie Bruin and her cabin mates to help Nico as well as Hesper Lurns and her siblings. Melanie Black and the children of Melinoe went along with them too. He was left with Tristan's siblings, and the children of Demios and Thantos. _

_"What do we do Jayden?" Zoe Hutton asked. _

_"Don't let the enemy past the river." Jayden answered. They all nodded, the hellhounds started growling. Jayden looked at the dead. "Go forth and defend this domain!" The dead with their array of weapons charged, hellhounds lunged forward, and his fellow demigods stared at him. "Brace yourselves."_

_Jackals leaped over the dead soldiers and Jayden willed the water of the river to rise and with all the might of the ocean behind him he shot it at them. They were drowned by the wails of the dead. Jayden slashed at the mummies that were coming toward him, they became black sand. He saw that a dozen jackals surrounded Tristan's favorite little sister, he dipped Arago into the water of the river. The black water covered the sapphire blade, he felt the water in his hand, and used it as a whip, He hit the jackals square in the stomach and flung them toward a pack of hellhounds. The girl looked at him, her gratitude was written all over her face. With his whip of black water he gabbed a couple of mummies and threw them into another pack of hellhounds._

_"There you go boys, freshly dead chew toys." he told the dogs who began tearing at the mummies. _

_He felt the ground shake again, Nico was summoning more dead. Jayden joined the Phobos kids in a sword fight against some mummies. One of the mummies knocked him backwards and kicked Arago out of Jayden's hand. If it weren't for Persephone's gift he wouldn't have a face after this battle. He kicked the mummy in the stomach and got to his feet quickly. _

_"Ike! Take charge, we have to end this and to do that we attack the general!" Jayden said to Tristan's second in command. Ike nodded and Jayden shadow traveled to where Nico was fighting the demigod general. _

_"What are you doing here? I told you to defend the river!" Nico said as he blocked the boy's attack._

_"Take him to the river and we'll end this there." Jayden said, they were speaking Greek. Nico nodded and somehow managed to grab the boy and take him with him through the shadows. Jayden followed, Nico and the boy were on the shore their sword fight in full swing. "Nico onto the river!"_

_Nico nodded and slowly backed up onto the river, the boy followed. Nico encased them in a black cloud and Jayden in a very solid very big bubble of water, secluding them from the others. Jayden broke the surface tension beneath the boy's feet and dragged him down into the water. Nico fished him out using ropes of black shadow. Jayden drew his bow and arrows, he shot the bubble and it shattered into a million little pieces which he redirected toward the Egyptian army of the dead. _

_"Ike, heads up!" Nico shouted. Ike turned around and loaded an arrow of mortal steel into his bow. Nico threw the boy toward Ike, the steel arrow cut through the air and hit the boy right in the heart. Nico pointed to the mummies and jackals that were still coming toward them "What about those things?"_

_"Get everybody across the river and leave the rest to me." Jayden said. _

_Nico nodded and shouted for everyone to cross the river. Once Jayden saw that all of the demigods, hellhounds, Cerberus, and their soldiers were safely across the river he turned to face the rest of the Egyptian army. He willed all of the water out of it's bed and a huge black icy waved pushed them back to the border and just for fun he created a hurricane to make sure that Anubis knew not to mess with him or Hades._

_"Way to save the day, Jay." Josie Bruin said._

_Jayden smiled warily at her before collapsing._

**On the train... **

Jayden's eyes shot open, he was on the floor and all of his friends were hovering over him. "Why the hell can I never have peaceful sleep?" Hr took Tristan's hand and allowed him to pull him up. He fell back into his seat. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Beck said.

"I thought you were dead." Aery said.

"Two days." Jayden said before passing out again.

"I wonder what he was doing this time." Isabelle said taking her seat across from him.

"What do you mean?" Aery asked as she prodded Jayden with one of her flashlights. "He's fun to poke."

"Stop that. Anyway sometimes he's called to the Underworld while he sleeps." Isabelle said pulling Aery down into her seat.

"That must suck." Aery said reaching for her flashlights which Isabelle had taken away. "Give 'em back!"

Isabelle tossed them to Beck and when Aery rounded on him, he tossed them at Tristan. "Come and get them Monkey!" She jumped out of her seat and over Jayden's and began to chase Tristan up and down the train. "Ha this is the most fun I've had while you've been here." He said watching her shudder in fear. He walked away from her and left her to recover from the heavy dose of his powers. Before he reached his seat he found himself kissing the floor of the train.

Aery grabbed a huge chunk of his black hair and lifted his head up. "That was the funnest thing I've done on this whole train ride." she took her flashlights and with all of her strength pushed his head down.

"I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you Monkey Girl, you wouldn't want to die of fright in your sleep would you?" Tristan growled grabbing on of his shirts an pressing it to his bleeding nose. "And if you ever do that again you're going to be plagued by your fears until you die and even in your afterlife."

"Way! To! Go! You! Pissed! Him! Off!" Beck said making each word into a sentence and saying them angrily.

"You guys took my stuff." Aery retorted sinking down into her seat beside Isabelle.

She lay down, her head on Isabelle's lap and fell to sleep. Tristan laughed a laugh that chilled her bones and made the hair on Beck's neck stand. He looked at Aery, an evil glint in his midnight blue eyes. "Tristan don't." Isabelle said.

"I hate you sometimes you know that." Tristan said sitting down next to Beck. "You always talk me out of doing fun things, damn charmspeak." He stood up and took a golden drachma out of his pocket. "Come on Beckett let's go make a call, I want to know where Jay's been."

She watched them leave and in about twenty minutes they returned with grim expressions plastered on their faces. "What happened?"

"The Underworld was attacked. Jayden and Nico led an army made out of demigods, hellhounds, and dead warriors in the first battle of this war and the first in the Underworld, they won." Tristan said, he looked at Jayden's sleeping form and sighed. "He has to be tough, he's fighting above ground and under ground."

"He isn't fighting alone." Isabelle said looking at Jayden. "He has us."

"Yeah he does, but how long can he go before he passes out and never wakes up?" Tristan asked. "It's got to be tough being a son of one of the Big Three add being Hades's servant."

"Nothing is easy in life Tristan." Isabelle said. "And I'm sure Hades didn't keep him alive so he could die carrying out his orders. I believe that Hades in someway cares for Jayden and it has to do with his mother. Jayden told me that Hades called her beautiful and brave and that the look in his eyes was one of sadness and longing."

"You think that Hades liked Jay's mom." Beck said.

"You are a daughter of Aphrodite." Tristan said.

"I don't think it because my mother's the goddess of love but because when my father used to talk about my mother he had the same look in his eyes." Isabelle said.

"Hades is the only one who didn't break the pact." Tristan said taking some pretzels from Jayden's backpack. "He loves Persephone too much, ironically he's the god who people distrust the most but the most faithful of them all."

"Maybe Poseidon beat him to Jayden's mom and because Jayden looks like her he couldn't stand to see him die." Isabelle said looking at Jayden, his skin was paler and there was more black in his hair. "He doesn't look well."

"No, he doesn't." Tristan said noticing that Jayden had thinned quite a bit since he started using the powers Hades gave him. "Maybe you're right Aphrodite Girl but still...it can't be good to have two different kinds of powers in you."

"No it can't." Beck agreed.

**To be continued...**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter I started it when I woke up so that I wouldn't forget what I thought about when I fell back asleep. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Don't own Percy Jackson**

**Welcome to Vegas**

Jayden opened his eyes, he stretched his limbs which according to his calculations he hasn't used in about three days since they left St. Louis. He looked out the train window and could tell that it was early morning. He looked around for his friends but only Isabelle was there, she was sitting across from him and hadn't noticed that he was up. He watched as she braided her long brown hair into a side braid using the window as a mirror, she shook her head when she was finished and undid it, she instead pulled her hair into a simple yet stunning side ponytail. She turned around and a light blush stained her cheeks when she realized he had been staring at her.

"You have bed head." she said, with an uneasy giggle.

"I have been asleep for three days." Jayden said smoothing down his hair. "Where are the others?"

"They went to go find breakfast." she said. Jayden nodded and stood up, he found his backpack lying on the seat across the aisle. He grabbed it and started down the train. "Where are you going?"

"To change, I've been wearing these clothes for roughly four days." Jayden answered.

He found the bathroom and was surprised to see that it had a small shower. He locked the door and got ready for the day like he normally would. He took a quick shower, the water felt refreshing and rejuvenated him. He let the water remain on his body instead of willing himself dry. He got dressed in a light gray t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He brushed his teeth before heading back to his seat.

Tristan, Beck, and Aery had returned with breakfast a little bit after he had returned from the bathroom. They were surprised to see that he was awake and not at all tired. They handed him a bottle of milk and a doughnut. Beck and Tristan exchanged looks and before Aery could react they took a seat next to Isabelle and Jayden.

"You guys are mean." Aery said sitting on the floor rather then in the Empty seat across the aisle. She took a huge bite of her powdery doughnut and through her full mouth asked, "How was it fighting a bunch of dead guys?"

Jayden swallowed his milk before saying, "It was alright, with the dead you can go all out and in a way you never run out of soldiers."

"Ike said that you protected Alina from a pack of jackals." Tristan said.

"Yeah."

"Man I wish I were there." Tristan said angrily. "I want to get to Vegas already, I'm sick of sitting here and doing nothing."

"And you wonder why Rosalina dislikes you." Aery mumbled. Tristan's eyes narrowed and she began to shake with fear. Jayden elbowed Tristan hard in the ribs. "My point exactly. If you want Rose to like you maybe you shouldn't be such an ass all the time."

"If you want people to not strangle you, you should definitely keep your mouth shut." Tristan said making a strangling motion. Jayden could tell that three days on a train with an extremely hyperactive girl—one who was more ADHD then normal demigods—had gotten to Tristan. He wasn't one to sit around and talk, he needed to be out doing physical activity. "So A.G. is it true that your sister Rosalina doesn't like being called Babe or anything like it?"

"I thought I told you that the day before we left." Jayden said.

"Well Rachel kind of interrupted and I've been stuck on this train with that Monkey." he said violently jabbing his finger in Aery's direction. "I'm surprised I haven't gone completely insane, this girl never shuts up—not even in her sleep."

"I'd trade you, but I don't know how you'd like sitting alone on a wooden barge while a man with the darkest eye sockets poles you across the river of sorrow. After which you'd make the trip the dead make." Jayden said.

"I'd love that." Tristan said.

"What is one of your normal dreams?" Beck asked Jayden.

"I don't really know what normal is. Before I woke up I was lying in a row boat that was out at sea. I was talking to some dolphins and enjoying the feel of the sun. My dad showed up and we talked about the war. Aphrodite wants to see the Egyptian way of life come crumbing down and cease to exist, in other words she's angry that she and her children were called worthless."

"Never call a woman worthless, they'll unleash total hell." Tristan said. "I'll back your mom up one hundred percent. Those Egyptians called me "Minor god trash and filth" they deserve to be wiped off of the face of this planet and if Aphrodite wants to lead the way I'll gladly follow."

"You look bloodthirsty." Aery said shining her flashlight in his eyes. "Follow the light with your eyes."

"I'm not high!" he yelled kicking her flashlight out of her hand.

"Fine then get up and walk in a straight line." Aery said.

"That's it you're as good as dead."

"Tristan stop." Isabelle said. "This is what Rosalina dislikes about you. You're way too easily angered and way too violent."

"That's all part of my charm, but I guess I could tone it down a bit." he said. Aery snorted and Tristan tried his hardest to ignore her. "Not when it comes to you though, you're going to see the real me all the time, starting in Vegas."

"Lovely. Actually I can't wait until you're drunk, you're probably a lot more fun that way." Aery said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Depends on what you mean by fun." Tristan said with a wink.

"Ew! You're nasty!"

"I told you guys you wouldn't be able to handle my kind of good times." he said to Beck. Isabelle and Jayden stood up. "Where are you guys going?"

"To get more milk." Jayden said shaking his empty bottle. "Beck do you want to come?"

"No someone has to make sure these two don't kill each other." Beck said, Jayden nodded and followed Isabelle down the aisle.

**At camp...**

Piper opened the cabin door and was surprised to see Chiron standing there. "Piper gather your siblings and head down to the amphitheater someone's waiting for you there, please do hurry she's not in the best mood." Chiron shook his head and Piper couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about. As he walked away she swears she heard him say, "I wouldn't want to be Ares right now."

Piper and Lynette—the Venus cabin leader at Camp Jupiter—gathered all of their siblings and headed down to the amphitheater. Standing in the center of the theater was a woman with long wavy hair that reached the middle of her back, a graceful neck, perfect features, and an amazing figure that was tucked into a pair of worn jeans and a simple red blouse. She was arguing with a guy in black jeans, combat boots, and a black leather jacket.

"Babe you should really calm down." he said.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Ares!" Aphrodite said. "That cow's little calf called me and my children worthless! My children have been laughed at before because they are stuck up and vain but that ends now!"

"I like this side of you, how about you forget about this and we go home and have a nice dinner and—"

"My children are here, go talk to yours." Aphrodite snapped.

Ares turned around and walked up the amphitheater. He looked at all of Aphrodite's kids and shook his head at some of the girls who were dressed as if they were going on a date rather then preparing for war. "She's all yours, good luck." As he walked away they heard him mumble. "You're going to need it."

"Mother?" Piper said as they sat down.

Aphrodite stopped her mumbling, to Piper it sounded like she was saying something about Artemis and the hunters, she looked at her children. She pointed to most of the girls. "You all need to change, from this day forward you will no longer be the laughing stocks amongst the demigods. My children have been laughed at for the last time, in this war unlike others you will get down and dirty. I do not care if you break a nail, you will not be seen as weak and worthless."

"Mother, what happened?" Jesse asked.

Aphrodite turned to look at him, the look in her eyes softened. "My darling boy, you're so handsome, you look like your father. Your sister met up with one of Hathor's daughters. I despise that cow and her little calfs, she thinks she's the most beautiful goddess in the universe, bah! She's just delusional. Anyway she called you all worthless, she called me worthless, and Artemis is basically agreeing with her. We're going to show them, both just what the power of love can do when it is insulted."

"Mother, aren't you overreacting?" Drew asked. "What if we don't want to fight."

"I am not overreacting—maybe just a little—and you don't have a choice, you're going to fight." Aphrodite growled.

"Way to go, you made her more mad." Rosalina hissed at Drew.

"No, honey it's quite alright that she spoke, it reminds me that I only have a couple of great children. If you guys want I can list off the children who aren't seen as worthless to the Almighty and Great Goddess of the Hunt? No well I'll tell you anyway, Artemis doesn't think Piper, Rosalina, Daria, Isabelle, and Jesse are worthless and look at how many of you there are."

"I've brought them like you asked, Babe." Ares said. The Aphrodite kids turned around, Ares was standing at the top of the amphitheater with all of his children. "They've agreed to whip your children into shape."

"Oh thank you, sweetie thank you." Aphrodite said excitedly, as if she had just received the best present in the world. "Are you going to be working with our boys?"

"Anything for you." Ares said though the campers could tell he was tired of the way Aphrodite was acting.

**With Lilynette...**

She pulled the string back and a white arrow appeared, she released, and hit the dummy right in the heart. Next to her Sylvah threw her boomerang and decapitated the same dummy. The Greek girl smiled at the Roman girl. They went through it again and before Lilynette released the string Will tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped.

"William Solace you scared me." Lilynette said putting her bow down.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if Juliet was here with you guys." he said. They shook their heads and he let out a deep sigh. "I her to work with Esther on her sword work but she didn't show up to the arena, I wound up training her with the other healers."

"I haven't seen Juliet since breakfast." Lilynette said.

"I saw her before I got here." Sylvah said. The two siblings looked at her. "Yeah, she was with the Hunters."

"She can't be with them." Lilynette said shaking her head. "She doesn't like them."

"It looks like she wants to join them Lily." Sylvah said apologetically.

"She can't do that, she wouldn't do that."

"We'll talk to Juliet later." Will said pinching the bridge of his nose, he disliked losing campers to the Hunters and he wasn't going to let one of his siblings go.

**With Percy...**

Percy and Annabeth were drilling one of the new battle strategies, while Malcolm and Alex observed. "Hey Chase, Jackson." The two of them stopped. Clarisse, her entire cabin, the entire Aphrodite cabin, Aphrodite, and Ares were walking into the arena.

"Hey Clarisse, what do you want?" Percy said confused as to why they were all there. He was amazed that he could still speak, he was always stunned speechless when in the presence of Aphrodite. Maybe he was able to speak because Ares and Annabeth were standing within punching distance of him.

"I need the arena." Clarisse said, she pointed to Aphrodite and her children. "We're going to go through an intense training session."

"Jackson is welcomed to stay, I would love to wipe the floor with him." Ares said cracking his knuckles.

"Nice to see you haven't changed Ares, but last time we went at it I believe I swept the ocean floor with you." Percy said some of the Aphrodite kids snickered and Percy had a feeling he just made things a whole lot worse for them. "I'll see you later cousin."

"It was nice seeing you again Perseus." Aphrodite said as he, Annabeth, and her brothers walked out of the arena.

"Nice to see you too Aphrodite." Percy said.

"She looked different." Annabeth said as they walked in the direction of her cabin. "She seemed angry and determined."

"Yeah she did and I hope her children survive this training session." Percy said wincing as he heard a girl's shriek. "I think that was Drew."

**With Jayden...**

"Hey guys I have a question." Jayden said taking his headphones out of his ears. His four friends turned to look at him, out of the corner of his eye he caught Tristan sneaking a peak at Beck's cards. "Why didn't you guys dump water on me?"

"After a while we kind of forgot that you were there." Aery said bluntly. "And that you're a son of Poseidon."

"Oh you guys are great friends." Jayden said sarcastically.

"I know." Aery said.

"That was—never mind." Jayden said, he really didn't want to explain sarcasm to the bubbly girl. He looked out the window and smiled, they were nearing the train station. "Yeah, we danced on tabletops and we took to many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot. Last friday night. Yeah, we maxed our credit cards and got kicked out of the bars. So we hit the boulevard." Jayden sang, Tristan laughed.

"This Friday night do it all again." Tristan said. Jayden pointed to the window for the others could understand. "Welcome to The Gambling Capital of the World—er I mean the Entertainment Capital of the World."

"I think Sin City is more appropriate." Beck said.

"How about we just call it Vegas." Isabelle said.

"Yes Vegas where Ra is." Jayden said looking at Tristan. "Where we'll be facing Ra not going on a vacation."

"Yeah just wait until you see the city." Tristan said.

**To be continued...**

** I love doing interactions between Aery and Tristan, they're fun to write. Um to clear things up in chapter 7 when Jayden is talking to Tristan, he's not talking about Isabelle he's talking about how Isabelle said that her half-sister Rosalina doesn't like to be called Babe, because Tristan likes her so he's finding things out for him. Sorry if it confused anyone, i hope i cleared that up in this chapter.**

**Please review they keep me writing. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there readers thanks for all the reviews and sorry that this is a little late compared to my other chapters it's that the weekend was very very busy. I spent al of saturday catering a party and yesterday was my dad's birthday. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

**Don't own Percy Jackson**

**Ra's Plan and The Entrance To the Netherworld**

Tristan had been happy to get off of the train, he had been even more exited when they walked the Vegas Strip. Jayden was constantly reminding him that they weren't there to gamble, they were there to face Ra. That's all Jayden knew, he didn't know anything beyond that.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Aery asked Jayden as they passed this place called the Lotus Casino.

"I don't know." Jayden answered. He couldn't shake the idea that they were being watched. He looked at Tristan who nodded. In Greek he said, "Let's split up, keep your weapons at hand but don't draw them unless absolutely necessary." In hope of confusing onlookers he pointed in the direction of Cesar's Palace and said, "We'll meet in front of the Bellagio."

Tristan grabbed Aery by the arm and dragged her off in direction of the Monte Carlo. Beck walked off in the direction of Paris Las Vegas, that left Isabelle and Jayden alone. They walked in silence without any direction, on more then one occasion Jayden pulled Isabelle in a completely different direction.

"Have you noticed that girls are staring at you?" Isabelle asked unable to take the silence between them.

"Not really, I'm kind of looking at that." Jayden said pointing to a hotel that looked like an Egyptian palace. "Maybe that's what we're looking for."

"Maybe." she said. They headed in the direction of the palace.

"Out of curiosity why would girls be staring at me?" Jayden asked arching an eyebrow.

"Because you're so gosh dang attractive...to them." Isabelle said looking down at the ground.

"Ah, well then that must be the reason those guys are staring at you." Jayden said jabbing his finger in the direction of a group of guys who were staring at Isabelle. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and muttered something that to Isabelle sounded a lot like, "Pigs."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and continued his walk, Isabelle watched his retreating figure. There was something different about him, aside from the changes in is appearance. She jogged up to him and asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." he said as he walked into a small shop. He picked up a couple of keychains and paid for them. "My mom would freak if I came home from Vegas without souvenirs."

"Are you the son of Poseidon?" a girl asked. In a second flat Jayden was holding a golden sword in his left hand. "My name is Akila and I know of your quest to face Ra. My father Thoth—the god of wisdom—has requested your presence."

"Why would he do that?" Jayden asked lowering his sword but not putting it away. He moved so that he was standing in front of Isabelle. "We're technically the enemy."

"My father does not agree with what Ra is doing." Akila said. She looked around and her face fell. "Where is the son of Athena?"

"He's around." Jayden said. His eyes narrowed on the beautiful Egyptian girl. "What is Ra doing?"

"Here's not the place nor the time, Ra's followers are hidden amongst the tourists. To show you that I am sincere in my efforts to assist you I will tell you that I am marked for death because Ra sees me as a traitor." she said pulling her sleeve up. A falcon was burned into her skin, it was glowing a faint white color. "When the light goes out I'm dead, no one goes against the word of Ra."

"Alright, where are we meeting your father?" Jayden asked feeling sorry for the girl.

"Apollo has suggested that we meet at the place Ra least expects us to be, the Luxor Hotel." she said.

"But that place looks like Egypt." Isabelle said and for the first time since Jayden had moved in front of her he acknowledged her presence by nodding in agreement. "Wouldn't that be where they've taken refuge or whatever."

"You would think that daughter of Aphrodite, but the gods stay away from that place. Instead they prefer to hang out in the Nile Hotel and Casino, it is basically they're Olympus." Akila said pointing to the Egyptian palace Jayden had been heading to.

"Apollo's here?" Jayden asked.

"He and Ra aren't the best of friends, they are both gods of the sun."

"I knew that."

"No you did not." Akila laughed.

"I know now."

Isabelle walked out of the shop only to see Aery running toward her. Aery managed to knock her over. "Momma Izzy, Tristan is being attacked by Griffins, huge birds, and these guys with bird heads! He told me to come and get you guys but I don't know how long he can hold up! Where's Beckett and Jayden?"

"Jayden's in there with some girl." Isabelle spat pointing to the store. Aery stared at her curiously. "And Beck's—" Isabelle turned her head and saw Beck running in the direction Aery had come from, "Heading to help Tristan."

"Get up and let's go!" Aery shouted at her.

"Get off of me then." Isabelle sighed. Aery's eyes widened and she laughed before getting off of Isabelle. Her quiver appeared on her back and her bow was magically in her hand. "Let's go."

"What about Jay?" Aery asked.

"He's busy." Isabelle said sourly.

"Someone's jealous." Aery sang. Isabelle rounded on her, a light blue arrow tip pointed at her face. Aery reached for her flashlight. "No need for violence Momma, I call it like it is. Now go, I'll drag our boy out of there."

**With Tristan...**

He had no idea what it looked like to other people, but he really didn't care. He was on the back of a griffin being pecked at by a phoenix. He looked down at the ground where Beck was fighting against these creatures with falcons for heads, for the most part Beck was doing okay. He looked down at where his spear had fallen, his hope was that Aery would come back with Isabelle and Jayden because he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

He caught sight of a sliver arrow and the phoenix that had been pecking at him turned into sand. Isabelle released another silver arrow hitting the griffin, it too became sand. He was caught by a wave of water and was set on the ground before the water returned to it's pool.

"Thanks." Tristan said to Jayden.

"No problem." Jayden said changing Persephone's gift from a sword to a bow and arrows.

"Tristan catch!" Isabelle said. She threw him his ace of spades playing card and he caught it effortlessly in between his middle and index fingers.

"That girl's got a thing for projectiles." Tristan said to Jayden and Akila before running to help Beck and Aery.

Jayden nodded and watched as Isabelle released arrow after arrow and hit her target every time. He noticed that the only arrow she didn't use was the single gold one, that she had used before. He joined her in shooting down the phoenixes and griffins while Akila joined the others.

"Well, if it isn't J.J and his friends." Seth said using a bolt of sunlight to hit the silver bow out of Isabelle's hand. "We can't have her doing that, my father's creatures are sacred."

Isabelle pulled out an arrow from her quiver and threw it at the griffin that was heading in Aery's direction. Jayden manipulated the shadows around Seth just as a red sports car pulled up to them. Sitting in the driver's seat was a sandy haired guy, wearing a pair of Ray Bans

"Apollo!" Isabelle said picking up her bow.

"Isabelle, nice to see you again. Would help me finish these creatures?" he said drawing his bow.

"With pleasure."

"Everybody else into the sun chariot." Apollo stepped out of the car. The others watched in amazement as the two archers took down the creatures with speed they didn't think possible, then they remembered that Apollo was the god of archery. "Shower time, Izzy." Isabelle nodded and loaded Jesse's golden arrow, she released it and before any of the Egyptian creatures could react millions of golden arrows were raining down on them. Apollo hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. "Ah one of my more brilliant creations, aside from Lilynette's bow."

"What does he mean?" Jayden asked.

"I forged Isabelle and Jesse's bows and arrows, after much prodding by Aphrodite." Apollo said as he drove the car out of the Vegas Strip. "Change of plans we're meeting out by the entrance to the Netherworld. Ra's minions infiltrated the Luxor, they didn't expect to face two gods."

"Dude! You're going way above the speed limit!" Beck said looking at the car's speedometer.

"Let him Beckett this is like back in the day." Tristan said. "Once this is all over can we enjoy Vegas like an adult would?"

"If we're still alive by then, maybe." Jayden said.

"I will happily join you." Apollo said winking at Isabelle. It was then that Jayden realized that Apollo looked around Percy's age, eighteen maybe nineteen.

"Maybe you could just give us a ride to camp when this is over." Jayden said as they entered the desert.

"Where's the fun in that?" Apollo said taking a sharp turn at a cactus. "Uncle Hades told me to tell you that Anubis is furious and that he is extremely proud of you and Nico for defending the Underworld. Uncle Poseidon says the same about the being proud thing."

Jayden nodded and Apollo stopped the car in front of a small temple. The seven of them got out and walked inside. There was only one room and sitting in the throne at the front was a man with the head of an Ibis. Akila bowed to her father and sat down at his feet.

"I am the mind and tongue of Lord Ra. I translate his will into speech. Alongside my wife Ma'at I stood on one side of Ra's Boat. I do not believe in what Ra is planing to do, he plans to fuse himself with Atem the god of the evening sun and become Atem-Ra, an even more powerful version of himself. With that kind of power he will take down the Greeks and Romans." Thoth said he beckoned for Beck. "Son of Athena, I the Egyptian god of Wisdom grant you knowledge of our people."

He touched Beck's forehead right in between his eyebrows. "Whoa, I can read the hieroglyphics that are etched into the walls." Beck said excitedly.

"Yes, it will help you maneuver through the Netherworld. Find Atem's tomb and stop Ra before he has the chance to fuse with him." Thoth said.

**Later...**

"I wish I could say that I will be seeing you later but the light is almost out so this is goodbye, Jayden Acheron Cross." Akila said. Jayden could see her life aura fading, he could see her dying and couldn't do anything about it. She stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Son of the Sea, Warrior of the Underworld, Hero of the Third Great Prophecy, I wish you luck." She took his right hand and pressed the black skull ring to her forehead. "Repeat after me, your time has come."

"Your time has come." Jayden said aware of the fact that all of his friends were watching.

"Be released and rest." Akila finished.

"Be released and rest." Jayden repeated. Her skin became transparent and soon she disappeared. He had a feeling that she'd be going to the Greek Underworld rather then the Egyptian Netherworld and that made him feel like he had done the right thing. He turned to the entrance of the Netherworld "Come on guys we have a quest to finish."

**To Be Continued...**

**So what did you think? Please Review...Next chapter's called To Hell...**

**I promise that that chapter will be longer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there guys so here's the next chapter. It was originally going to be longer but I decided to cut it in half make it into a two parter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Don't own Percy Jackson**

**To Hell...**

It was silent and dark as they walked down the stairs to the Egyptian Netherworld. Only when Beck ran into Tristan—who let out a string of curse words—did Aery remember that she had flashlights hanging off of her belt loops. Aery tossed one of her flashlights to Jayden who was quite ahead of them and handed the other to Isabelle who was quite behind. Aery waited for Isabelle and in the yellow light her best friend looked deep in thought, she was wearing the look Aery had long since dubbed as the Athena Face.

"Apollo seems to like you." Aery said causing Isabelle to drop the flashlight.

It hit the stone steps and the clang seemed to echo off of the walls. The three boys stopped and turned to look at them. "Sorry, I thought I saw a bug." Isabelle said quietly. Tristan looked like he wasn't convinced but shrugged it off and continued walking. "Not in the way you think."

"How then?" Aery asked.

"He sees me and Jess as his children, more like little siblings." Isabelle said. Aery raised her eyebrows and Isabelle sighed. "My grandfather is one of his kids."

"No way! So that means the totally hot Apollo is like you're great-grandfather. No wonder you and Jesse are so good at archery it's in your blood. Wait your dad, what is he again?"

"He's a musician and an actor in Hollywood." Isabelle answered.

"Apollo is the God of Music. So...did it bother you, Jay and that girl?" Aery asked. Isabelle dropped the flashlight again. "Dang those bugs!" Aery shouted. Isabelle handed the flashlight to Aery. "Answer the question, Momma Izzy."

"Why would it?" Isabelle asked.

"Because you L-I-K-E Jay." Aery said. "Admit it Isabelle Marie Andersen, it bothered you more then you would like to admit."

"I never thought I'd say this but if you don't shut up I'm going to bash your head against that wall." Isabelle said regretting the words the moment they left her mouth. "I won't really do that."

"Aw you sounded so violent when you said it and well I was hoping you meant it." Aery whined. "It would mean that somehow over this trip across the country you developed some backbone."

"You want someone to bash your head into a wall?" Isabelle asked pointing to Tristan. "I'm sure he'll do it with pleasure."

"Do what with pleasure?" Tristan asked.

"Bash my head against a wall." Aery said.

"Oh yeah I'll gladly do that. You know get you back for bashing my head on the train floor. Oh yeah and also because you're so damn annoying." Tristan said hanging back to walk with them. "So should I do it now or when you least expect it?"

"When I least expect it because then I can have already plotted my revenge. If you wake up at the bottom of the camp lake one day remember this eternal walk down these stupid stairs." Aery said groaning loudly before running down the stairs.

"Remember that I know you're afraid of cows and man purses!" Tristan yelled after her.

"She's afraid of a murse?" Jayden asked turning around. Tristan raised his eyebrows at the unfamiliar term. "A man purse."

"Oh yeah and cows." Tristan said, Jayden saw the evil glint in his eyes and couldn't help but feel bad for Aery because whatever she did to Tristan would be nothing compared to what he could do to her. "She's in for a treat when we get back to camp." Tristan said adding a deep laugh that Jayden could classify as evil.

"Tristan Blackwood if I so much as smell a cow within a five mile radius of me you're going to wish you hadn't met me." Aery said.

"Oh don't worry I already wish that." Tristan said.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and were standing on the shore of a river. A wooden sign was impaled into the black sand. Jayden looked around, a wooden boat anchored to a small pier. Jayden was half expecting to see Charon and his wooden barge, but then he recalled that they were in the Egyptian Netherworld.

"The sign says "Out for lunch, back in an hour. Mahaf, ferryman of the Netherworld." That's convenient." Beck said.

They got into the boat and Jayden willed the water carry them forward. Spirits of the dead grabbed at the boat. Tristan kicked a couple back into the water, Aery whacked a couple with one of her flashlights, and Isabelle with Aery's other flashlight blinded a couple while Beck kicked them.

"They're trying to get into the Netherworld, these are the common people." Jayden said feeling bad for the souls that would never get rest. He propelled the boat through the water faster not giving the dead a chance to grab on to it. "They'll forever swim in this river."

"At least Hades is fair." Isabelle said as Tristan pulled her out of the boat. "This is just sad."

"Hades says that the dead here aren't as passive as those in the Underworld." Jayden said as they walked up a barely-there path. "So we should be careful."

While the Underworld looked like a place for the dead the Netherworld looked exactly like the pictures of Ancient Egypt in Jayden's world history book, only in different shades of black, purple, dark blue, and gray. It seemed to be an exact replica of Egypt only flipped around, as if looking in a mirror.

"That big pyramid is Anubis's palace." Beck said pointing to the pyramid dead in the center. He pointed to a river quite a way in front of them. "If we were to follow the river it would lead us right to the entrance."

"We have to find Atem's tomb." Aery said pointing to about a dozen tombs. "Do you know which one it is Wise Guy?"

"Uh—no." Beck said.

"Well then we'll just have to search them all." Tristan said cracking his knuckles. "Lets go and bash some mummies."

"You're way to easily excited." Aery mumbled as they walked in the direction of the nearest tomb.

"You're one to talk." Tristan said whipping out his ace of spades playing card.

**Two Tombs Later...**

"I hate the Egyptians and their stupid booby traps." Isabelle said as Tristan bandaged her foot. She winced in pain as he helped her up. "How do you think the others are doing?"

"They're doing fine." Tristan said.

"I feel useless." Isabelle said sadly.

"You are Aphrodite Spawn." At the sound of Jamila's voice Tristan had his spear out. "Minor God Trash, do you really think that you can take me and an army of mummies by yourself?"

"He's not alone and there is always glory in the attempt." Isabelle said drawing her bow. Tristan pointed to her foot. "I'm okay enough to do what I do best."

"Alright you handle the mummies and I'll take Cow Girl." Tristan said.

Isabelle nodded and released an arrow that soared past Jamila and into the eye of a mummy, it disintegrated. Jamila's sword clashed with Tristan's spear, the sound echoing. Silver arrows cut through the air hitting the mummies that were trying to distract Tristan from his fight with Jamila. The one's Isabelle shot were replaced by two more. Some crawled on the floor attempting to grab her bad foot, she kicked them square in the face, with her good foot before impaling them with an arrow.

"Your mother has lost her mind, did you know that?" Jamila said to Isabelle. "She honestly thinks that she can change the way her children are just by putting them through Ares's training sessions."

"What's up with you Egyptians and thinking you're superior to us?" Tristan asked shoving her into the wall. "And what's with your insulting of my grandmother?"

"What good do Aphrodite and her children do. We are superior to you." Jamila said.

"If you're so superior let's see you try to get out of your worst fears." Tristan said bringing out a dagger from his jacket pocket. He pinned her to the wall and backed up to where Isabelle stood, Jamila's shrieking filled the tomb. "Let's get out of here while we can."

**With Jayden...**

"Do you feel that Jay?" Beck asked as they walked deeper into the tomb.

"Cold fear, Tristan and Iz must have gotten into trouble." Jayden answered hoping that they had managed to get out of trouble in the same condition they had last seen them in not in a worse one. He pointed to the hieroglyphics above the door they were going to enter. "Beck what does that say?"

"Cleopatra." Beck groaned, they had entered the wrong tomb...again.

"At this rate we're going to be dead before we find Atem's tomb." Aery sighed starting in the opposite direction. "Come on we should go."

"There's water in there, I can feel it." Jayden said. He closed his eyes. "It leads outside, we have a better chance of getting out of here this way then going back and facing whatever it is that attacked Iz and Tristan."

Aery nodded and kicked the door open, Beck and Jayden stared at the petite girl in awe. She told them to close their mouths before they swallowed a fly and led the way inside. A small river sat at the back of the room, they walked straight for it ignoring what archeologists only dream of seeing.

**Outside...**

Isabelle rolled her pants up and dipped her feet into the crystal blue water. Tristan lay beside her, tired from having to hold his power over the entire tomb and carry her on his back. She found it strange how the tomb was built over a river and wanted to know how the water flowed inside. She heard three consecutive splashes. She felt a pair of hands grab her foot and before she knew it she was completely submerged in water.

When she opened her eyes she could see Jayden smirking at her, she wanted nothing more then to wipe the smirk off of his face. He pointed to her foot, the huge gash was gone and she was pain free. They swam up to the surface.

"Was it necessary to pull me into the water?" she asked fighting the strong current. "I'm not really a strong swimmer."

"It wasn't necessary but it was fun." Jayden said willing the current to slow down. "Plus it's a good way to get everyone rejuvenated. Watch as Tristan get's rejuvenated." A wave erupted out of the river and doused Tristan.

"What the hell was that for, I wasn't asleep!" he yelled at Jayden jumping to his feet.

"You were really weak though." Jayden said pulling Isabelle out of the river. At his touch her clothes dried. "Wrong tomb."

"Great we're going to die down here and even in our afterlife we won't find the stupid tomb!" Aery yelled wringing out her curly hair. Jayden offered her his hand which she took and instantly she was dry.

"Guys, isn't that Ra's kid?" Beck asked pointing to the blond haired boy that was entering a tomb across the river.

"I thought I left that asswipe in a cloud of darkness." Jayden growled walking across the river.

"His dad is the god of the sun." Isabelle said as they walked toward the tomb. Jayden didn't say anything he just continued walking, the dead spirits bowed to him as he walked. She turned to Tristan. "Why are they doing that?"

"I don't really know but I can see an aura of death around him it's mixed with an aura of life." As he looked at his friend he could see that the aura around Jayden was almost completely black with only a burst of light blue. "This is going to be one crazy fight, I can't wait."

In front of the tomb an army of dead, griffins, phoenixes, mummies, and jackals waited for them. Jayden took the skull ring off of his right middle finger and took Arago out of his right ear. Apollo had said something about Arago's hilt, how Apollo knew about a weapon that Poseidon had Tyson forge was beyond him. He squeezed the ring tightly and after a while a long thin blade appeared in his left hand.

"I thought you said those were just rings." Tristan said.

"They're Stygian iron, I can will it into whatever shape I please, according to Apollo." Jayden said flatly.

He looked at Arago and saw that the bottom of the hilt could be screwed off. He stuck the thin blade into Arago and re-screwed the hilt. As he looked at the sapphire blade he could see the thin black one inside. He stabbed it into the ground and the Netherworld began to shake. A crack appeared in the ground and the dead began to crawl out. The Egyptian dead and Ra's creatures charged toward them.

He took Arago out of the ground and rose it. The dead he summoned watched him intently. "Take them down."

The dead warriors met with the Egyptians. Tristan, Aery, and Isabelle offered to stay behind while Jayden and Beck went inside to look for Ra and Seth. Before they split up Jayden took Isabelle aside.

"Hades may have my soul but he doesn't have my heart." Jayden said to a very confused Isabelle. "In case I don't come back I want you to know that you're the one in possession of it."

"Jayden—" He cut her off by kissing her. When he pulled away she said, "You better come back, I have things to say to you."

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter is called ...And Back, It will continue where this one left off. So please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I love your support and here's the continuation of To Hell...**

**Don't own Percy Jackson**

**...And Back**

"I say we help them out Uncle." the sandy haired teen said. Hades regarded his nephew, the god of the sun wanted to bring Ra to is knees just as he wanted to keep Anubis out of his domain. "When the demigods arrive the skeleton warriors Jayden summoned won't be enough."

"I'll send the hellhounds." Hades said, he turned to one of the skeleton guards. "Round up the hounds, and take them to the border. Have them sit still and wait for my son."

The skeleton nodded, Apollo watched as it scampered away. "Do you ever have problems with the hounds using your soldiers as chew toys?" Apollo plugged his headphones into his ears before he could hear Hades's response.

"Your sister isn't as annoying." Hades mumbled walking down the hall. He stopped at a door and without knocking he shoved it open. Nico sat up and looked from his father to Apollo who was mouthing the words to a song Nico didn't recognize. "Put your armor on, you're invading Anubis's domain."

"What's he doing here?" Nico asked as he hunted around his room for his armor.

"He's asking me for help. The hellhounds are waiting for you." Hades said dragging Apollo out of the room and back to the throne room. He pulled the headphones out of his ears and earned a glare from the sun god. "Anything else you want me to do?"

"Yeah, a couple of demigods from camp will be coming. Will you lead them in the right direction?" Apollo said rubbing his ears and shoving his iPod into his back pocket.

"Fine, I do not understand why my brother sent you to help me." Hades said.

"Because these are our Egyptian counterparts we're facing Uncle. I'm sure if Amun and Yam were running wild Zeus and Poseidon would be working together." Apollo said taking a seat on the chair beside Hades's throne. "It's really depressing in here, maybe you should consider adding a splash of color to brighten things up. This chair is really uncomfortable, by the way."

"I'd rather be driven mad by Dionysus then by you." Hades said rubbing his temples.

"_That's cold Uncle H._

_Dionysus is not cool._

_I am way cooler." _Apollo gave himself a round of applause and Hades groaned, he had gotten tired of hearing haikus though he was glad that this was one of Apollo's better obsessions. "What did you think?"

"I've had enough of your damn haikus, now shut up or this world will never seen the light of day again." He watched as his nephew thought over his threat. He saw that Apollo was going to say something and held his finger to silence him. "Don't say a word, let me enjoy the silence."

"_Hades loves quiet._

_His Underworld is so sad._

_He is lonely here." _Apollo said after five minutes of agonizing silence.

"I'm going to strangle you." Hades growled. "And then feed you to my pet."

"Have I overstayed my welcome?" Apollo asked getting up.

"Yes." Hades said through clenched teeth.

"Well then, call me when Ra is tearing through your Underworld attempting to break through to the surface world." he smiled a smile that showed off his shiny teeth and added, "I'll gladly drop my winning hand to come save you."

"You're going gambling?" Hades asked arching an eyebrow as Apollo walked by with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm seventeen at the moment, I can't gamble." Apollo said with a wink.

"You're a god!"

"Why thank you." Apollo said disappearing in a flash of yellow light.

Hades looked around at his throne room, the walls were painted orange, red, and yellow. He snapped his fingers and they returned to their original black color. "I like the depressing atmosphere."

**With Tristan...**

Tristan shoved his spear through the heart of a jackal, Aery stabbed a griffin with her sword, and Isabelle shot down a couple of phoenixes. Skeleton soldiers with guns shot at mummies, those with swords and spears stabbed them, and the archers joined Isabelle in shooting down phoenixes. No matter how many they defeated they weren't any closer to defeating the army in front of them.

"Why can't the dead just stay dead?" Aery asked pulling at one of the mummies bandages. She unwrapped it completely and gagged at the sight of it's ugly preserved face. "Ugly's got to go." She jabbed it with her sword.

Tristan grabbed hold of a mummy and tossed it into a jackal, he threw his javelin at them and they became a pile of black sand. He picked up his javelin and threw it at a phoenix that was attempting to rip Isabelle's bow out of her hands, sand rained down on her but she continued to shoot her never-ending arrows at the phoenixes and griffins that were circling above them.

Loud howling caused everyone to stop mid-attack. A pack of hellhounds jumped over the river and tore apart some mummies. The water from the river rose and a small hurricane drowned a couple of jackals and griffins. A lightning bolt hit a mummy square in the chest and a mummy's bandages were caught fire. An array of golden and silver arrows turned phoenixes into sand. More dead warriors rose from the ground and violently attacked the Egyptian creatures.

Tristan tossed a mummy up into a phoenix and a bolt of bright blue electricity finished it. He looked for the first time at the reinforcements that had arrived just on time. Percy, Jason, Leo, Nico, some Hunters, and most of the Apollo cabin had joined them. Tristan nodded at Nico who effortlessly struck an oncoming group of mummies with his three foot long Stygian sword.

"We got here just in time." Percy said slashing through a mummy. Using the water as a rope he grabbed a bunch of mummies and tossed them in the direction of a huge black hellhound. "I got you some new chew toys Mrs. O'Leary!"

Isabelle watched as Percy's hellhound violently tore at the mummies. She caught sight of familiar mop of brown hair, Jesse stood amongst the archers. She ran past the chaos to her brother.

"Hey sis." Jesse said taking one of his arrows and driving it into the heart of an enemy.

"Hey Jess." Isabelle said repeating Jesse's previous action. The two of them stood back-to-back and released arrow after arrow with speed and precision that rivaled that of Apollo and Artemis. "How's mom doing?"

"She's calmed down just a bit—Ares had to put her through one of his training sessions with us. Yeah—that wasn't pretty, but it cooled her down." Jesse answered.

"Did she accomplish anything?" she asked.

"Wait and see." Jesse answered.

Nico glanced in Jason's direction, he and Leo were shooting bolts of lightning and fire at whatever came their way. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aery throw her sword like javelin at an abnormally large jackal that was about to bite Tristan's head off. Tristan caught her sword and tossed it back in her direction shish-kabobbing a couple of dead Egyptians. Nico effortlessly swung his sword and willed the darkness around him.

"Jason, Leo, give the ready signal!" Nico shouted when a spirit informed him that the Egyptian demigods and Anubis were approaching.

Leo and Jason nodded, the two friends looked up at the sky. Leo threw a fireball into the air and Jason had a bolt of lightning shatter it. Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and the others would take that as the signal to prepare for battle. Leo pulled his club out of his tool belt and whacked a jackal into the wall of the tomb.

"Now!" Nico yelled.

Jason tossed a bolt of electricity up and Leo threw a blast of fire up encasing the bright blue bolt in a spiral of fire. Together they willed it into the center of the Egyptian demigod army. Annabeth, Clarisse, Piper, the Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, and Nike cabins crossed the river and applying their new battle strategies engaged in a battle with the front of the Egyptian army. Thalia, the rest of the Hunters, the Phobos, Demios, Thantos, Nyx, Melinoe, and Hecate cabins took the rear of the demigod army. Nico abandoned his fight with a griffin and rounded on Anubis.

"Tristan, we got things covered here." Percy said as he and Mrs. O'Leary took down some more mummies. "Take Isabelle, Jesse, and Aery and go help Jayden and Beck."

Tristan nodded and the four of them ran past the creatures into the tomb, at their entrance the tomb sealed shut.

**With Jayden...**

"Why must these places all be bobby trapped?" Beck asked trying to catch his breath. "This is like something out of _Indiana Jones_ or some other movie."

"Don't freak out just yet, we still have to face Ra and his son." Jayden said.

Beck nodded and started walking again. The walls of the tomb shook as the battle outside raged on. He heard the rush of water, it calmed him down just to know that water was near. He felt cold fear and saw the familiar dark blue, black and purple aura blanket the room.

"Tristan's here." he said to Beck, who for some reason wasn't shaking with fear.

"I know." he said continuing forward. "Through that door is where we'll find Atem's sarcophagus."

"I don't get it, if he's some sort of powerful god why is he lying in a funky coffin instead of raging havoc on the world above." Jayden said kicking the door down for dramatic effect. Waiting for them was an army similar to the one at the tomb's entrance but being led by Seth and his friends. Hovering over the open sarcophagus was a really tanned man with platinum blonde hair. When Jayden squinted he could see the resemblance between Seth and the man. "That's Ra?"

"He can take up any form he likes just like the other gods." Beck said drawing his sword.

"Sethos, do me the favor of taking out the trash." Ra said cooly.

"As you wish father." Seth said. He pointed his finger at Jayden's heart. "Any last words Son of Poseidon?"

"Just one, rise." Jayden said.

Seth arched his golden eyebrows but aimed a bolt of sunlight at Jayden anyway. A bunch of dead warriors rose from the ground and stood in front of Jayden. _The dead will rise to defend the soulless knight at his command,_ he thought. His shield spun out and the diminished sun bolt bounced off of it.

Arago's blue blade met with the diamond blade of Seth's sword. Beck engaged in a sword fight with Jamila and Arden.

"Dammit, the fight's already started." Tristan said as he and the others stormed into the room. "Hey if it isn't that boy I scared shitless."

"Tristan focus." Isabelle said, her eyes narrowing on Jamila. She and Jesse released the arrows they had loaded and hit the creatures that were blocking Ra.

"Jay, go after that so-called god. We can handle these clowns." Aery said kicking one of Seth's friends in the groin. She pulled he sword out and thrust it into the chest of a mummy.

Jayden nodded and abandoned his fight with Seth, letting Tristan take over it. Isabelle and Jesse cleared a path for him and he couldn't help but be reminded of Apollo and Artemis, the "Twin Archers," though he knew perfectly well that Isabelle and Jesse weren't twins no matter how much they looked alike. He nodded at them and ran forward.

"Have the useless Aphrodite Spawn been blessed by Apollo?" Jamila asked breaking away from her fight with Beck and starting toward the two siblings. "The pathetic excuse for the god of the sun."

"No, we're just not useless, like you." Isabelle said releasing a dozen arrows one after another at Jamila's feet. "You haven't exactly managed to defeat us and we're children of Aphrodite."

The Egyptian girl managed to run forward, she swung her sword in the hopes of hitting them but her sword met a golden blade. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the hilt, it was a ruby red color with a silver sparrow wrapped around it. Isabelle looked at the sword in her brother's hand, the blade was engraved with roses.

"Mother." Jesse said. "Even her weapons have to be beautiful."

Isabelle looked down her bow was gone and replaced with a sword similar to her brother's though in silver and light blue with a golden dove. She agreed with her brother about the weapon's beauty.

"You're mother's hopes are high." Jamila said as she used all of her strength to attempt to disarm Jesse.

"She believes that there's a lot more to us." Isabelle said.

Tristan cursed loudly as Seth disappeared, he angrily threw his javelin at Arden. It hit the boy and a shriek was heard above the chaos. Jamila was distracted enough for Jesse and Isabelle to disarm her. Beck and Aery took down a couple more demigods and creatures.

**With Jayden...**

Jayden could see Ra's aura getting stronger as he absorbed the powers of the sleeping Atem. To Jayden the sight of the sun god sucking the life of another god looked very wrong but he had to put that aside and think of something before Ra finished.

"_Kill Atem." _he heard a familiar voice say in his head. _"It is the only way."_

"How do I do that?" Jayden asked.

"_Think of something Son of the Sea, Warrior of the Underworld, Hero of the Third Great Prophecy, you're bright. Thank you for releasing me into your Underworld" _

He nodded and manipulated the shadows around the room, he willed them to grab Atem's body like Nico had to the demigod during their battle at the border. He thrust him into the air and took a golden arrow out of his quiver. He watched as Atem's body became sand at first contact with the emerald green arrow tip and rained down on Ra.

Ra screeched loudly and rounded on Jayden, he no longer looked like an average Joe. His head was that of a falcon and the aura of power Jayden was sure could be felt all the way to the surface world. Ra's beady eyes narrowed on the lip ring situated on Jayden's bottom lip, he was attempting to rip it off but thanks to Persephone's shield was having no such luck. _When I get home I'm taking it off, _Jayden thought he didn't want any gods in the future to rip his lip off.

**With Apollo...**

Apollo looked at his hand and smirked at the others, he knew he was going to win the game, "Five, four, three, two..."

"Call for you sir." a young woman said. "The man on the phone says he's your uncle."

"Right on time." the seer of all sighed putting his winning hand down on the table and following the girl to where the telephone was. He picked it up. "Hello Uncle H, how goes it?"

"Ra's tearing through my Underworld, he's attempting to break through to the surface world." Hades said as if each word were a stab to the stomach. "What do I do?"

"We'll continue this up here in Hollywood, you focus on Anubis." Apollo said humor in his voice. "Oh and Uncle I hate to say I told you so but I told you so."

"Shut up." Hades said hanging up the phone.

Apollo ran out of the hotel and hopped into his sports car disguised chariot. He drove onto the I-15 and sped toward California.

**With Jayden...**

"_Shadow travel to Hollywood." _he heard Hades say.

"Hollywood?" Jayden asked letting go of Ra and falling down toward the River Styx.

"_That's where Ra is headed, it's the entrance to the Underworld. Apollo will meet you there and your friends are already there." _

"Got it." Jayden said disappearing into the shadows before he took an unwanted bath in the Styx.

When he opened his eyes he was standing on the edge of the Hollywood sign, his friends were there too. Coming toward them was Ra, he squinted and could see a bright speeding car coming up the road, Apollo.

"Well this is going to be some showdown." he said to his friends as the drew their individual weapons.

**To Be Continued...**

**So what did you think? I love Apollo and well his haikus were fun to write as was his interactions with Hades. Next Chapter's called Fighting on the Edge of the Hollywood Sign. Please Review, they keep me writing. :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys so here's the end of the quest but not the end of the story so don't leave stick around for more. Thanks for the reviews and for reading.**

**Don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Fighting on the Edge of the Hollywood Sign**

"The entrance to the Underworld isn't here, so why is he coming here?" Aery asked slicing at one of Ra's falcon-headed followers. "The entrance is somewhere down town."

"This is an iconic landmark." Tristan said shoving his spear up the creature that was pulling at Isabelle's hair. "Maybe he's just pissed off and is throwing some kind of godly temper tantrum."

"They're going to torch the city and if we're not careful we'll be incinerated." Jesse said pointing to Ra and Apollo while kicking an enemy into the Y. "We'll be in so much legal trouble if security catches us."

"Don't worry about that now." Jayden said throwing Lassell into a creature's chest, he pulled it out and stabbed it into another's face. "We have bigger things to deal with."

They glanced up at the sky, it was strange to them seeing Apollo look godly. He circled Ra in his chariot—which actually looked like a chariot—all while shooting golden arrows of solar energy at him. Apollo tried to keep his fight with Ra high so they wouldn't destroy the city too much, falcons and phoenixes were making it a rather difficult task.

"Guys shoot down those damn birds!" Tristan yelled at Isabelle, Jesse, and Jayden.

The three of them nodded and turned their swords—or shield in Jayden's case—into their bows and arrows. After releasing his first volley and seeing that the Andersen siblings had a handle on things Jayden went on to help Beck with the sphinx that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Tristan threw his javelin into a griffin that had grabbed hold of Aery.

"Hey thanks." she said landing on her feet.

"Only I get to mess with you." Tristan said glaring at one of the falcon headed men, it ran away screaming and straight into Jayden's sword.

"Wouldn't want to have it any other way." Aery said throwing one of her swords into a phoenix and stabbing a griffin with the other.

"We need to help Apollo." Jayden said he took his wristband off and turned it into a large shield. He threw it like a frisbee and was surprised to see it hit Ra in the face. "Bullseye."

Apollo caught Jayden's shield before Ra had a chance to chuck it all the way to the pacific ocean. Ra's attention was on Jayden, the god charged at the boy and before anyone could react they were both tumbling down. Jayden knew it was going to weaken him but did it anyway, he pulled himself and Ra into the shadows. In the blink of an eye he was plummeting down toward the Pacific Ocean. _This is going to hurt, _he thought as he glanced up at a very disoriented Ra.

He blinked and saw that he was falling slowly through the water of the Pacific, the impact hadn't hurt him at all, _Duh, son of Poseidon, _he thought smacking himself in the forehead for being so stupid. He willed the water to carry him up to the surface. Ra was standing on the beach waiting for him.

"I would have liked it if you had shattered into a million pieces." Ra said pulling out a long golden sword.

Jayden stayed knee deep in the water and drew Arago. "Do you really want to go at it with me?" he asked.

"Not even a god could bring me to my knees." Ra said pointing in the direction of the Hollywood sign where Apollo was shooting golden arrows at the sphinx that he and Beck hadn't been able to defeat. "What makes you any different?"

"I'm not a god." Jayden said.

Jayden let his body think for him, he let it take control of the fight. The water pushed him up and over Ra, he slashed at the god as he came down. The god was quick to twist and knock Arago out of Jayden's hand with the end of his hilt. Jayden pulled some of the sea water to him and was suddenly glad he and Percy had spent hours working on surface tension. The water hardened around him, protecting him from Ra's slash. He picked Arago up and shoved the water at Ra, _Gotta think, gotta think, gotta think, how do you fight the god of the sun? How do I fight the god of the sun? Water, earthquakes, storms, and horses are what Poseidon is god of, Hades is god of the dead and King of the Underworld. Ah!_

A rope of solar energy grabbed hold of Jayden's ankle, _This could be a predicament, _Jayden thought as he was lifted into the air. He looked down at the water and thought, _Waves! _The water receded and Jayden did his best to hold it by will but the tension was too great and if he had to be honest with himself he was tired. Ra released him and was preparing to throw his sword up at him like a javelin when he was knocked over by the six foot wall of water. Jayden managed to pull Lassell out, when Ra in the form of a huge falcon came shooting up, _So much for that plan. _With his own ropes of darkness he hung onto Ra and drove him into a dune taking him back to the Hollywood sign. Ra narrowly dodged one of Apollo's arrows as they emerged form the shadows. Somehow Jayden found himself staring into Ra's golden eyes, Ra started pecking at him.

He pulled at Jayden's lip ring, "Motherfucker that hurt!"

"Language cousin." Apollo said whacking Ra with Jayden's shield. Ra stopped pecking at Jayden and Jayden in turn released the rope of darkness and fell into Apollo's chariot.

"Not the time!" Tristan yelled from below. He threw his javelin at Ra who caught it in his beak and snapped it in half. "Dammit! Monkey Girl hand me one of your swords."

"Catch!" Aery said tossing him her flashlight.

Tristan caught it effortlessly and used the heavy metal flashlight to uppercut an enemy. "That must have hurt." he said his midnight blue eyes widening when the creature's head spun all the way around. He unsheathed the sword and drove it violently into the creature.

Isabelle and Jesse stood back-to-back shooting arrows at anything that came their way. Beck stood by the H slashing at a multitude of creatures that were attempting to chuck him off of the hillside.

"We need to end this." Beck said as he shoved an enemy into the H and stabbed him and turned to stab another.

"How do you supposed we do that, Wise Guy?" Tristan asked making a couple of enemies run off of the hillside to get away from the fears he had created.

"I don't know!" Beck said earning a glare from Tristan.

"Tristan now's not the time to turn on Beck!" Isabelle yelled whacking a phoenix with her bow.

"Jayge do you think you can hold him long enough for me to finish him off?" Apollo asked.

Jayden nodded, he hopped out of the chariot and looked around for the perfect place to hold Ra. He looked up and decided that one of the Os in the WOOD part of the sign would do. He ran over to one and threw his shield at Ra once again.

"Hey Birdbrain, come and get me!" With the speed of a plane Ra came at him. Jayden manipulated the shadows that were starting to form and used them to bind Ra to the O. "Now Apollo!"

"Don't look Jayden." Isabelle said.

Jayden looked away as Apollo in his divine form drove his chariot into Ra. Jayden was sure that the loud screech Ra let out could be heard around the world. Jayden felt his knees give, Beck and Tristan caught him before he hit the ground.

"To think that this was only the beginning of the war." Apollo said, he looked like a teenager again.

"Is he gone?" Aery asked the god.

"For now. Gods only fade completely when people stop believing them. A lot of people in Egypt still believe in Ra, so we'll be seeing him again." Apollo said. He looked at Jayden. "Jayge, lets get you all healed up...you can't see Zeus all bloody." They all got into the sun chariot and Apollo healed all of there wounds.

**Later...**

Apollo bowed to his father before going to go sit in his throne, he smiled at Jayden before plugging his headphones into his ears. Jayden didn't know who to bow to first, Hades, Poseidon, or Zeus. He decided that he didn't want to piss the King of the Gods off so he bowed to him first, then to his father, and then to his "godfather."

"You have done well, son." Zeus said to Apollo who at the moment Zeus turned his head to him had his headphones out of his ears.

"Please father, I only did the easy part. Cousin Jayge and his friends did the hard parts." Apollo said pointing to Jayden and company. "They are the real heroes of this battle."

The door to the throne room opened and in walked Nico, he bowed to Zeus and then to his father. "Anubis has surrendered, father."

Hades nodded and Nico took a seat at his father's feet. "This is only the beginning, brother. We have a long fight a head of us and for the time being these heroes deserve a break." Hades said to Zeus.

"Very well then." Zeus turned to Poseidon. "Are there any more of your children out there?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see brother." Poseidon said winking at Jayden.

After Zeus dismissed the council Jayden watched as his friends went to talk to their parents. He saw Phobos give Tristan a new spear/javelin which turned into an ace of diamonds playing card. Next to them Aphrodite was talking to Jesse and Isabelle, she looked extremely proud and happy, like his mother did when he got a 4.0 for the first time. Hermes and Aery were talking together about anything and everything that had to do with their journey, he too looked proud. Athena and Beck were talking about the Egyptian battle style and she gave Beck a sword.

Jayden approached both his father and Hades. "Father. Uncle."

"The two of us have been discussing things Jayden and we've come to the conclusion that it's a good thing that Hades has your soul." Poseidon said, though Jayden could tell that the words pained him.

"He came to the conclusion, I already knew." Hades said.

"Yes, he's right." Poseidon said. He looked down at Jayden and smiled. "You did good son."

"I agree with my brother, you and my son tore up Anubis's Netherworld perfectly. Now he knows not to mess with the House of Hades." the god of the dead said. "Brother, you should tell him."

"Tell me what?" Jayden asked arching his eyebrows.

"Hades is officially your godfather now." Poseidon sighed.

"Cool." Jayden said for the lack of a better word. If he had to be honest he didn't mind that Hades had his soul, he had come to terms with who he was in Vegas.

**At Summer's End...**

Jayden shouldered his ratty backpack and his duffle bag, he looked around at the cabin it was his home away from home. He walked out of the cabin and to the property line where he was ambushed by his group of friends. Percy handed him his camp necklace, there was a single yellow bead. Jayden looked at it, engraved into it was a falling falcon.

"We'll be expecting you this winter, there's still tons of things we have to do." Annabeth said. "Clarisse is looking forward to testing out some new battle strategies with you."

"That sounds painful." Jayden said.

"I've looked them over, they're not that bad." Percy said before he and Annabeth left Jayden and his friends alone.

"Well this is goodbye bud." Tristan said slapping Jayden hard in the back. "Don't get into too much trouble without me."

"I won't, trust me." Jayden said. He turned to Beck who had decided to become a year round camper. "Beckett, I can't believe you're making me go through the SATs all by myself."

"Ah you'll be fine without me." Beck said, though it was hard for him to say goodbye to his best friend. "Your mom needs you home."

"Yeah, you're right." Jayden said with a small smile.

"You should pull a bunch of pranks." Aery said.

"That's really not my style." Jayden said.

"But it's fun."

"Yeah and then somehow you become afraid of cows and murses." Tristan said.

"You also wind up at the bottom of the lake."Aery said referring to when she put Tristan at the bottom of the lake. Tristan growled at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Well Jay stay away from cows and man purses and slutty girls because you're taken."

"Let's go Monkey Girl, I'm sure there are some nice trees you can climb on the other side of camp. Beckett let's go toss her up one and prey to the gods that she doesn't come down." Tristan said pulling Aery. "Later Jay."

"Bye guys." Jayden said watching as his two best friends dragged a flailing Aery away. He turned to Isabelle who was shaking her head. "I promise to stay away from slutty girls."

She smiled before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I think your cab's here."

"It sucks to leave this place, I had a really nice time here." he said after kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You'll be back." she said.

"Yeah." he said.

**Later...**

The doorbell rang, Jayden pulled his boots on and swallowed his bite before answering the door. Standing in the doorway was his sandy haired cousin. Apollo stared at the pop-tart in Jayden's hand then looked above him.

"Jay who's at the door?" Aura asked.

"My cousin." Jayden said stepping aside so that Aura could see. "Aura this is my cousin Apollo, Apollo this is my sister Aura."

"Nice to meet you Apollo." Aura said grabbing her lunch bag from the counter. "Jay are you going to take Marco to the doctor after you walk me to school?"

"Yeah hold on a sec." Jayden answered. "So what's up, Cousin?"

"Nothing much, I've come as a request from your father." Apollo said stepping into the house. "He doesn't like how pale you've become, he said something about how kids of Poseidon aren't supposed to be transparent."

"You're here to give me a tan?"

"Close your eyes, it's about to get bright in here." Jayden did as Apollo said and felt the heat. "Alright you can open up now. As an added bonus I lightened your hair, it took everything I had to keep it at brown and not make it bleach blond."

Jayden ran into the bathroom and sure enough he was no longer pale, he was lightly tanned and his hair was a light brown color not almost entirely black. The ends of his hair were still black though.

"Hades requested to leave some black in there." Apollo said. "Time to plug those holes in your lip and ears."

"Yeah I don't want anymore Egyptian gods to peck at me." Jayden said taking his lip ring and Arago and Lassell out. Apollo looked at the two swords and turned them into a pair of silver and blue rings.

"Much better."

"Rough times lay ahead huh?" Jayden asked.

"You don't know how rough but I do. I know and see all." Apollo said. "Enjoy the quiet while you can because winter is going to be rough."

**To be continued...**

**So drop a review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up later today or early tomorrow so stick around. This is really not the end, remember there's a war. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello guys well this wasn't as early as I had originally planned. I spent two hours waiting for my mom and grandpa to come out of the doctor's office so I wrote the beginning there on my iPod and then I went shopping for the food for my birthday dinner and then I stayed up till like one talking to my best friend. Today I'm gonna party like it's not my birthday cuz it's not today it's tomorrow and I have somewhere to go tomorrow. Allstar weekend reference. :)**

**Don't own Percy Jackson...but enjoy.**

**Winter's Beginning **

Jayden shouldered his backpack as he walked down the stairs. He grabbed a pop-tart and stuck a few more into his backpack. He kissed his mother's cheek and ruffled Marco's curly blond hair before heading out the door. He smiled to a ghost mailman and released his spirit. He watched as the ghost faded and hoped that Charon wouldn't be to overwhelmed by all of the ghosts he had been sending him. He almost crashed into a pole when he saw Poseidon standing by the crosswalk. He was dressed in a pair of beige khaki shorts, a light blue polo shirt, leather sandals, and was wearing a beige bucket hat.

"Hey dad, what are you doing here?" Jayden asked pressing the button and waiting for the light to change.

"Looking for the mother of your next sibling." Poseidon said.

"You're joking...right?" Poseidon winked. Jayden pushed the button repeatedly he was already running late. "What are you really doing here?" Jayden asked as he thought about just shadow traveling to school.

"My wife and son are becoming unbearable, they want to rebuild the palace to their liking and well I like how it was before. So you could say I'm getting some fresh air." Poseidon answered.

"The city is hardly the place for fresh air." Jayden said. "Why the heck won't this light turn? Fuck it I'm going to go run into a wall."

"Language Jayden." Poseidon said sounding a lot like a father and like Apollo.

"Can't break my bad habits sorry. I'll see you later dad." Jayden said running into an alley and straight into a wall. One moment he was speeding through the shadows and the next he was standing in his Greek classroom. "Hey there Mrs. Alexander."

"Jayden Acheron Cross, you scared the living daylights out of me." she said tossing him a water bottle. Now that he could see through the Mist he found out that his Greek teacher was a Satyr that Chiron sent to look after him and Beck. "Late again."

"It's the stupid lights they're slow and well I broke my alarm clock this morning." Jayden said after he chugged the water bottle clean.

"How did you manage that?" she asked watching him toss it into the trashcan by the door.

"It woke me up and I wanted to sleep some more, somehow I managed to chuck it across the room." he said glancing up at the clock. "Whoa if I don't leave now I won't make it to English."

He bid her goodbye and started down the hall, he hated how his English class was clear across campus. He weaved his way through the crowded hallways and mentally cursed at the people who would randomly stop in front of him. The swim coach tried to flag him down—ever since they did the swimming unit in his freshman PE class the swim coach has wanted him to be on the team—Jayden merged into a group of people from his class hoping to lose the persistent man.

"Hi Jayden." the girl who sits beside him said when he sat down.

"Hey Sophia." Jayden said digging through his backpack for the homework.

"Just a heads up Kylie was talking about coming to ask you out." Sophia sighed, she seemed to be the only one in school who understood that he had a girlfriend. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip and sighed, in a way it was Apollo's fault that he had every girl in school after him. Apparently girls liked light haired, well toned, sun-kissed, guys with a dazzling white smile. "Summer did you good."

"Too much sun." Jayden answered fiddling with the round black studs in his ears, it wasn't the same but at least a bird wouldn't have an easy time pecking at them. "Way too much sun."

"Are you taking the SAT this weekend?" she asked. He had been planning too but had missed the deadline and was going to Camp Half-Blood instead.

"No, I missed the deadline and camp starts on saturday." Jayden said. He thought back to his father and how he just seemed to be on the streets of New York, it seemed a little strange even if he had an excuse.

"Well there will be other chances, we're only juniors." she said.

**Two Classes Later...**

_Jayden hit the wooden barge hard, he was going to feel that when he woke up. He sighed as he realized he had fallen asleep in history, in his defense they were watching a movie about the Civil War. He sat up and saw Charon's familiar figure poling him across the River Acheron, Hades still wanted him to make the trip through the Underworld._

"_I'm working overtime thanks to you, Kid." Charon said. He turned around and Jayden shuddered as he looked into his black death-filled sockets. The ferryman grinned. "I don't work for free, so tell your uncle that I want a pay raise."_

"_I thought he gave you one." Jayden said looking down at himself. He was dressed in a teal blue long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of ripped black jeans, everything he had been wearing minus his boots and jacket. "I still don't understand why I must be barefoot."_

"_Neither do I." Charon said._

"_So what's up?" Jayden asked._

"_Lord Hades has called you and Nico here, war is still brewing. Osiris is stirring and Lord Hades doesn't like that." Charon said._

"_Osiris, what god is he?" Jayden asked taking a seat._

"_He's the original god of the Egyptian Netherworld and the father of Anubis. From what I know he was killed at the hands of his brother Set and his organs were given to Anubis. Anubis took over the Netherworld as a result of his father's death but now Osiris is stirring." Charon said. _

"_Camp isn't going to be quiet for a while." Jayden sighed. Charon pulled the barge onto the black shore, Jayden watched the ferryman leave before walking the familiar path. He made it to the palace and found Persephone in her garden. "Hello Aunt Persephone."_

"_Jayden, your uncle's waiting for you." she said making the attempt to be nice, he knew that her personality changed dramatically during the winter and fall seasons. "It's nice to see you." _

_He nodded and went inside, he had been to Hades's palace more then his own father's and could maneuver his way through the hallways with his eyes closed if he wanted to. Hades was sitting in his throne and Nico on the floor. Jayden bowed and took a seat next to Nico._

"_You're looking well, Nephew." Hades said, the last time he had seen him was before Apollo "fixed" his appearance. "The hounds miss you."_

_He and Nico had spent some of the summer training the hellhounds and preparing them for war, it had been a fun experience. "Father, you should tell him why you gathered us here." Nico said._

"_Right, Apollo told you about how a god never fades unless people stop believing in him. It happened to Selene and Helios, they faded and Artemis and Apollo took their place as the deities of the moon and the sun. The Egyptians believe in Ra and he will rise again but for the moment the threat is Osiris, father of Anubis. If he awakens then so will Set, god of evil and with their combined efforts we'll have ourselves a full blown war before we are ready." Hades said. _

"_Uncle, Charon said that Osiris was killed at the hands of his brother Set. If that is true then why would they team up?" Jayden asked and Nico nodded._

"_Because they have something they despise more then each other—us." Hades said. "Be ready for an attack. Now if I'm not mistaken your class is ending."_

_With a snap of his finger Hades had Jayden falling._

He jumped awake, his friend Patrick looked like relieved, "Dude you look dead when you sleep."

"Something close to it." Jayden mumbled rubbing his back, he hit the barge with much more force then he had realized.

"Must have been one sweet dream I tried waking you four or five times but nothing, Mr. Callen isn't too pleased." Patrick said running a hand through his blond hair.

"I wish it was a sweet dream. Why is he pissed off? He can't seriously expect us to stay awake through the most boring video about the Civil War ever made." Jayden said. The bell rang and they left the classroom before old Mr. Callen could say anything.

**After school...**

"Jayden Cross, I thought I'd never see you here." Mr. McKnight said. "Are you here to take the position I have saved for you?"

"No, I'm not here to join the swim team. The other coach is my math teacher and well I want to know my final grade for the semester." Jayden said. McKnight's face fell and Jayden walked to the other coach. "Hey Coach, I was wondering what my math grade is for the semester."

"Jayden Cross, C plus." he answered.

"Thanks." Jayden said happily.

His mother would be ecstatic when he told her later. It had been their agreement no grades below a C minus and he could go to camp. He walked out of the indoor pool and was surprised to see a pack of jackals circling Patrick and Kylie. _That means that they're demigods. _The jackals caught sight of him and started snarling. They lunged for him and instantly his shield spun out. _They don't like me much and the feeling's mutual. _He took Arago off of his right index finger, one moment his fingers were curled around a silver ring and the next they were curled around Arago's silver hilt.

"Jayden what the hell is going on?" Patrick asked.

"I'll explain later." Jayden said slashing the head off of one, Kylie squealed in fear at that.

Jayden shot the one that closest to Patrick and Kylie with water from the outdoor pool. He wrapped the water around the rest of the pack and brought out his arrows. Before camp ended Isabelle and Jesse had taught him how to throw projectiles, he threw five arrows one after another and hit the five remaining jackals. He returned the water to the pool and fell to his knees, using his powers still drained him.

"Jayden, are you okay?" Patrick asked offering him his hand.

"Just a little dizzy, it happens." Jayden said putting Arago back on and slipping the thin wristband back onto his left wrist. "Aside from being a little wet are you two okay?"

"A little wet we're completely soaked." Kylie said.

"I have a pounding headache right now and I can barely stand, so don't give me any attitude." Jayden said.

"Explain to us what the heck that was all about, Emo Boy." Kylie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright at lunch you were all over me and now you're just—ugh never mind I'm glad you're over me." Jayden said blinking a couple of times trying to get the world to stop spinning, _Weird this hasn't happened before. _"Um—you two are demigods, half god, half mortal. I too am a demigod, my father's Poseidon."

"Like the Greek god of the sea?" Patrick asked.

"That's the one. We need to get you to Camp Half-Blood." At their arched eyebrows Jayden added, "A camp for demigods where they are trained to fight and use their powers." Jayden reached into his backpack and pulled out a huge bottle of water, _Maybe this will help, _he drained it clean. "Alright let's see if he's not to lazy to get up."

"_I am not lazy._

_It's just winter and I'm off._

_Jay I see you're well."_

"Apollo that haiku made no sense." Jayden said to his cousin who appeared out of nowhere.

"It did to me now what do you need cousin Jayge?" Apollo asked leading them to his chariot.

"A ride to camp." Jayden answered.

"My specialty." Apollo said.

**At camp...**

"Tristan Blackwood you're going to wish you hadn't met me!" Aery shrieked as she ran away from a heard of cows chewing on man purses.

"I told you that I already wish that!" Tristan said fighting laughter and failing.

"Where did you get cows?" Jayden asked.

"I know a guy." Tristan said without realizing that it was Jayden that had asked the question not Beck—who unbeknownst to him had gone to go get someone who could take the cows away.

"You know a guy who raises cows." Jayden said shaking his head.

"I know a lot of people, Jay." Tristan's eyes widened and he turned to see Jayden standing beside him with his hands in his pockets. He looked over his friend to make sure it was him, the last time they had seen each other Jayden's hair was almost pitch black and he was so pale that he could see the veins in his face. "What the hell happened to you?"

"My father decided to have Apollo fix my appearance." Jayden said giving him a high five followed by a knuckle touch.

"Hello handsome." Aery said as one of the satyrs stopped the heard of cows from chasing her. She practically threw herself at him. "I bet you had a hard time keeping those slutty girls off of you."

"Nice to see you too Aery and you're kind of squeezing me too hard for a hug." Jayden said. She released him and gave him one of her signature mischief filled smiles before turning to punch Tristan repeatedly in the arm. "Yeah that was hard, last year I was practically invisible and this year girls are throwing themselves at me."

"Well you did get noticeably better looking." Aery said. "Oh wait till Momma gets a look at you tomorrow, she'll freak."

"Tomorrow I thought Iz and Jess were here year round." Jayden said as they walked to his cabin so he could drop of his backpack and duffle bag.

"They are normally but this year their dad wanted them to go back to Hollywood, if they didn't like there then they wouldn't be going back after winter." Tristan said plopping down on one of the neatly made beds. "Beckett's gonna freak when he sees we're not there anymore and that he'll have to pick up the little presents the cows left for Aery."

"Jerk! So we were expecting you tomorrow what happened." Aery said reaching for Jayden's backpack and pulling out his bag of pop-tarts and juice pouches. "I don't understand why you're addicted to this stuff."

"I find them to be really good and it turns out that my school is popular amongst demigod kids. Two of them were attacked by jackals and I brought them here." Jayden said.

"Jackals, I thought we saw the last of those when we left the Netherworld." Tristan groaned.

"Nope and we'll be seeing a lot more of them because this time our big threat is Osiris and Set." Jayden said and he launched into an explanation of what Hades and Charon had told him.

"Damn, so now we wait for a quest." Tristan said.

"Yeah." Jayden sighed.

**To be continued...**

**So what did you think? Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there guys I've decided to write another story as in the sequel to this one. I have decided to call it The War of Death and Evil. Please check it out and give me your thoughts on it. :) Here's a preview of the first chapter**

_A small smirk played at the corners of his lips, he looked up into Tristan's midnight blue eyes and instantly wished he hadn't. Before he could blink he was trapped in an elevator with the walls closing in on him._

_..._

_The whole camp was gathered around the campfire roasting marshmallows and eating s'mores. The Apollo kids finished their songs and now the Hecate kids were working with Tristan's cabin on telling campfire stories. Jayden had a feeling that they were all in for a story that was even more scary then The Exorcist. Together with the illusions created by the Hecate kids and the aura of fear from Tristan and his siblings and their story telling abilities some of the younger kids would be having trouble sleeping for days. Instead of the usual bright orange fire the fire was a mix of blue, purple, and green._

_..._

_"The one without a soul shall parish at the hand of the Netherworld king." Anubis said before disappearing with his jackals._

_"Well that sucks." _

_..._

**So there's the sneak peak. Please check it out and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
